Black Virus
by Princess Fantasia
Summary: Makhluk kanibal bermunculan dan memangsa manusia. Conan yang tidak sengaja bertemu mereka membuatnya harus bertindak yang membuatnya teringat pada masa lalunya yang kelam. Dia curiga kalau kemunculan monster itu ada hubungannya dengan Organisasi Hitam.
1. Act 1: The Canibal

_Disclaimer_: Detective Conan bukan punyaku.

_Warning_: OOC (mungkin), kurang jelas, tidak menarik, dll.

**Act 1: The Canibal**

"Ah, sial! Aku terlambat!"

Dengan roti yang masih di mulut, Conan berlari keluar rumah dengan sangat terburu-buru karena 10 menit lagi masuk sekolah. Setelah melewati pagar, dia meletakkan Sky Board—papan seluncur tanpa roda yang berjalan dengan cara melayang—dan melaju pergi.

Dia terus mengumpat kesal sambil terus mengunyah sarapannya yang hampir tidak sempat dimakan itu. Kalau saja semalam tidak ada pertandingan sepak bola, dia tidak mungkin kesiangan seperti sekarang. Ditambah lagi guru yang mengajar adalah guru killer yang sedang menggantikan wali kelasnya untuk sementara. Hukuman yang diterima bisa bukan cuma berdiri di koridor saja nanti. Pasti ada 'plus-plus'-nya. Kalau membayanginya, jadi merinding.

Conan menghentikan laju Sky Board-nya saat melihat seorang pria berlari keluar rumah dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Di belakangnya seseorang berkepala botak dan berkulit pucat mengejarnya dan menerkamnya dengan sangat sadis. Conan hanya terbelalak pucat menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat tak lazim lebih dari sekedar pembunuhan.

Makhluk itu memakan korbannya tanpa ampun sampai korbannya itu tak lagi bergerak. Darah dari korban menggenang di jalan dan mengotori mulut makhluk yang sedang memakannya itu. Conan sampai tidak sanggup untuk bergerak saking syoknya dia terhadap pemandangan mengerikan itu.

Makhluk botak itu tiba-tiba menatap Conan yang masih terdiam di tempat. Melihat hal itu, Conan segera balik arah dan ngebut secepatnya untuk kabur. Makhluk botak itu mengejarnya. Dia berlari seperti hewan, menggunakan tangan dan kakinya. Tapi, gerakannya sangat cepat. Dia melompat ke atas tembok pagar, mengejar Conan dari atas pagar.

Conan semakin ngebut. Si makhluk botak berkulit pucat itu kelihatannya akan menerkamnya dari atas.

Benar saja. Makhluk itu melompat ke arah Conan. Berkat refleks yang bagus, Conan berhasil menghindarinya. Makhluk itu jadi menabrak dinding pagar yang ada di seberang. Dia pun tidak lagi mengejar, tapi Conan tidak menurunkan kecepatannya. Conan menghela nafas lega.

"Sebaiknya aku segera melaporkan kejadian ini pada polisi."

Secara terpaksa juga, Conan harus rela tidak masuk sekolah hari ini untuk melapor.

**~Black Virus~**

Conan turun dari Sky Board-nya setelah tiba di sebuah pos polisi terdekat. Namun, dia merasa aneh. Pos yang biasanya rame oleh suara para polisi yang berjaga di sana, kini tidak terdengar apa-apa.

Dia berjalan mendekati pintu masuk. Ketika menengok ke dalam, dia kembali syok dengan penemuan mayat para polisi yang sudah tidak utuh lagi. Darah para polisi itu berceceran di mana-mana, memenuhi pos polisi yang kecil itu. Dia menduga makhluk botak pucat tadi yang melakukannya.

Dengan panik, Conan menggunakan telepon di pos itu untuk menghubungi markas pusat polisi.

"Halo, polisi..."

**~Black Virus~**

Polisi datang secepat yang mereka bisa. Mereka segera ke dua lokasi yang diberitahukan Conan. Mereka langsung menutup TKP. Conan yang menunggu di pos polisi, kini sedang memberi kesaksiannya.

"Orang aneh berkepala botak dan berkulit pucat?" Megure, seorang inspektur polisi yang berbadan gendut, yang juga datang ke lokasi kejadian, menatap tidak percaya.

"Iya, orang itulah yang membunuh korban yang ada di daerah perumahan sana. Tapi, yang di sini aku kurang tahu. Tapi, kurasa orang itu juga yang melakukannya karena dia itu 'kan kanibal," jelas Conan, meyakinkan. "Dia juga sempat mengejarku, tapi aku berhasil kabur."

Inspektur Megure beserta beberapa polisi yang juga mendengarnya masih belum terlihat percaya. Conan sudah merasakan firasat buruk kalau sampai seperti ini. Pasti dikira dirinya itu kebanyakan nonton film.

"Kelihatannya kau ini kebanyakan nonton film horor, ya," kata Takagi, polisi yang lain.

Apa yang Conan takutkan terjadi. Para polisi itu tidak akan percaya sampai mereka melihat sendiri makhluk itu. Dia pun tidak punya bukti tentang keberadaannya.

Sekilas Conan kembali melihat makhluk botak itu melesat ke atas atap rumah. Sontak dia langsung berseru sambil menunjuk ke rumah tersebut, "Itu! Orang itu melompat ke rumah itu!"

Mendengar kata 'melompat', membuat para polisi menatap aneh pada Conan. Lagi-lagi mereka tidak mempercayai Conan. Kelihatannya mereka berpikir mana mungin ada orang bisa melompati pagar setinggi lebih dari 2 meter itu.

"Aku berani bersumpah! Orang itu melompat masuk ke rumah itu!" Conan semakin ngotot, tapi itu tidak membuat perubahan pada pemikiran para polisi.

Suara jeritan dari rumah yang ditunjuk Conan, membuat seluruh polisi terbelalak. Mereka semua langsung menuju ke rumah tersebut. Conan juga mengikuti mereka ke rumah itu. Pintu didobrak karena terkunci. Pemandangan mengerikan kemudian menyambut mereka semua. Seorang wanita botak dan berkulit pucat sedang memakan pria pemilik rumah dengan sangat sadis. Kegiatan itu berhenti beberapa saat setelah para polisi masuk.

Wanita itu menggeram marah seperti seekor kucing. Giginya yang runcing dan sudah berlumuran darah, dia pamerkan ke semua orang asing yang masuk itu, memperingati untuk menjauh atau lebih tepatnya pergi.

Conan yang baru masuk, terlihat lebih terkejut lagi. Bukan karena pemandangan mengerikan sekaligus menjijikkan di dalam sana, melainkan karena yang menyerang kali ini adalah wanita. Seingatnya yang ditemuinya pertama adalah seorang pria bertubuh kekar. Conan jadi menduga kalau makhluk seperti itu bukan cuma satu saja. Mungkin lebih banyak dari yang dia bayangkan saat ini.

"Nak, jangan dilihat." Mata Conan tiba-tiba ditutup oleh salah seorang polisi dan tubuhnya diangkat keluar rumah.

Polisi yang membawanya keluar rumah itu adalah seorang polisi wanita berambut pendek yang sudah diketahui namanya, karena Conan paling cepat mendapatkan informasi mengenai kepolisian. Polisi itu bernama Sato.

"Pergilah dari sini sejauh mungkin. Cari tempat yang aman," titah Sato. "Di sini berbahaya."

"Tapi, itu..." Conan ingin mengatakan kalau yang ditemuinya bukanlah yang di dalam rumah, tapi ucapannya disela.

"Cepat pergi!"

Secara terpaksa Conan kembali ke pos polisi di mana dia meletakkan Sky Board miliknya. Saat hendak mengambil papan seluncurnya itu, Conan melihat pria botak yang ditemuinya tadi sedang memakan salah satu tim forensik yang sedang memeriksa mayat. Dan yang lainnya sudah dimakan duluan.

Makhluk botak itu menatap tajam Conan. Bocah kacamata itu termundur selangkah. Terlihat di atas meja yang berada di sampingnya, terdapat sebuah pistol revolver yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Conan kembali menatap pria botak kanibal itu. Pria itu sudah terlihat berancang-ancang ingin menerkamnya.

Begitu makhluk itu bergerak melesat ke arahnya, Conan langsung menyambar pistol revolver yang dilihatnya itu dan menembak makhluk itu tepat di kepalanya. Makhluk itu langsung jatuh di depannya.

Conan terengah-engah. Wajahnya memucat. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ada suatu perasaan yang meluap di dalam dirinya.

Wanita botak yang tadi di dalam rumah menerobos keluar dan berlari menuju pos tempat Conan berada. Wanita itu baru saja berbelok, namun sudah disambut oleh tembakan dari Conan yang ternyata sudah siaga lebih awal. Tatapan bocah itu kini menjadi tajam.

**~Black Virus~**

Megure bersama para polisi lainnya segera kembali ke pos. Namun, mereka menemukan 2 orang kanibal itu telah tergeletak berlumuran darah dengan bagian kepalanya yang bocor oleh peluru.

Di lantai dekat pintu, mereka juga menemukan pistol yang tergeletak dengan 2 buah peluru sudah terpakai. Tapi, mereka tidak menemukan siapa yang menggunakan pistol itu.

Conan cuma memandang dari jauh kerumunan polisi itu di balik tembok pagar. Dia kemudian memandang tangannya yang sempat memegang pistol. Dia tidak menyangka kalau perasaan itu kembali muncul. Perasaan yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

Tapi, kelihatannya dia harus kembali memegang senjata di saat dirinya tengah menjalani kehidupan seorang anak SMP yang baru sebulan dijalaninya.

"Cih..."

**~Black Virus~**

Conan memutar kenop pintu. Tidak terbuka. Terkunci. Dia menghela nafas. Profesor Agasa, orang yang mengasuhnya, pasti sedang berbelanja sekarang. Penemu yang kebanyakan temuannya gagal itu, kenapa musti pergi di saat sekarang ini?

Conan merogoh sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan kunci cadangan yang selalu dia persiapkan untuk saat seperti ini karena Profesor pasti pergi di saat penting dan selalu begitu. Dia membuka pintunya dan segera masuk. Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa, terutama para makhluk botak itu, dia menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Dia menutup semua jendela dan menutup tirainya. Dia berlari ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Tas sekolahnya dia lempar begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur. Dia terus melangkah ke arah peti barang yang terletak di sudut kamar. Dia membuka peti itu. Isi peti yang kebanyakan adalah buku novel dan buku pelajarannya, dikeluarkan semua. Setelah kosong, dia menarik papan yang terdapat di dasar peti. Di balik papan itu terdapat beberapa kotak berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari logam. Dia mengeluarkan salah satu kotak itu dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidurnya.

Conan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia merasa berat untuk membuka kotak itu di mana ada benda yang membuatnya mengenang kembali masa lalunya yang kelam. Tapi, keadaan sekarang membuatnya harus bertindak kembali seperti dulu.

Setelah dia memantapkan hatinya, Conan membuka kotak itu. Dua buah pistol semi otomatis berwarna hitam beserta sabuknya tersimpan di dalamnya. Kedua pistol itu terlihat sudah banyak dimodifikasi. Conan kembali terdiam menatap senjata itu. Bayang-bayang buruk di saat dirinya menggunakan senjata itu kembali melintas di benaknya.

Dia berlari, dia menembak, orang-orang tak dikenal yang tertawa dan bersorak-sorai saat dirinya berhasil menembak mati lawannya. Semua itu adalah kenangan terburuk dirinya di masa lalu. Kenangan di mana dia merasa seperti hewan aduan yang diadu di arena neraka.

Suara dobrakan membuatnya kembali tersadar. Suara itu berasal dari lantai bawah. Conan segera ke pintu dan mengintip keluar. Terlihat di lantai 1 sesosok makhluk botak yang sama seperti yang dibunuhnya tadi, tapi wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya berbeda.

Conan kembali menutup rapat pintu kamarnya. Dia berlari kembali ke hadapan kotak logam hitam yang masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya itu. Dengan perasaan yang masih terpaksa, Conan mengambil kedua senjata api itu.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba didobrak sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Makhluk botak itu berhasil menemukannya. Conan yang sudah siap, mencabut kedua pistolnya dari sabuknya di bagian belakang dan mengarahkannya ke pria botak yang mirip monster itu. Makhluk itu berlari ke arahnya, Conan segera menembak. Makhluk itu dengan gesit berhasil menghindari semua tembakan.

Merasa semakin terhimpit, Conan berlari menuju jendela sambil terus menembak. Lalu, dia melompat mendobrak jendela. Tanpa kesulitan, Conan mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah. Dia menengok ke atas. Ternyata makhluk botak itu juga melompat menyusulnya. Conan segera berlari. Dia berlari ke depan rumah dan menyambar Sky Board yang dia letakkan di dekat pintu masuk. Dia menaikinya dan langsung melaju pergi.

Makhluk botak itu mengejarnya dari belakang. Dengan sedikit kenekatan, Conan memutar balik Sky Board- nya sehingga dia melaju mundur. Dia membidik makhluk itu. Dia belum menembak. Dia menunggu agar tembakannya bisa mengenai sasarannya hanya dengan satu tembakan.

Setelah menunggu, saatnya pun tiba. Conan langsung melepaskan tembakan dari pistol di tangan kanannya. Pelurunya melesat dan tepat mengenai kepala makhluk botak itu. Makhluk itu langsung rubuh dan terguling-guling di atas aspal. Melihat lawannya sudah tewas, Conan menghentikan laju Sky Board-nya.

Dengan hati-hati Conan mendekat, memastikan apakah makhluk itu masih hidup atau benar-benar sudah tewas. Dia mendekat sambil membidikkan pistolnya. Setelah dirasa benar-benar tewas, Conan membalikkan tubuh makhluk yang tersungkur itu. Kulit makhluk itu bukan cuma berwarna pucat, tapi juga nampak tipis karena terlihat urat-urat aliran darah. Kelihatannya makhluk itu sebelumnya adalah manusia.

Conan mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil dari sakunya. Dia menampung darah monster yang baru dibunuhnya itu. Dia pikir Profesor Agasa mungkin bisa meneliti darah makhluk yang satu ini.

Setelah isi tabung dirasa cukup, Conan menyimpan kembali tabung tersebut. Setelah itu, dia menaiki Sky Board dan melaju pergi.

**~Black Virus~**

Seorang kakek gendut berambut putih yang bagian tengah kepalanya botak, terlihat berjalan memasuki pagar rumah. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena dia dikejutkan dengan pintu rumahnya yang sudah hancur. Kebetulan di saat yang sama Conan juga tiba.

"Profesor!" panggil Conan.

Kakek itu menengok dan melihat Conan yang datang. "Oh, Conan. Kukira kau ke sekolah."

"Aku mendapat masalah dalam perjalanan. Sampai pulang pun masalah itu tetap mengikuti," jelas Conan.

Profesor yang pastinya adalah Profesor Agasa itu terkejut. "Jadi tadi kau pulang? Kalau begitu apa yang telah terjadi sampai pintu rumah hancur seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin ini sulit dipercaya, tapi ada makhluk aneh seperti manusia, namun berkepala botak dan berkulit pucat, yang entah dari mana muncul dan memangsa orang-orang. Salah satu dari mereka datang ke rumah, tapi aku sudah mengatasinya biarpun itu harus dengan cara dibunuh."

"Kau membunuh? Bukannya kau sudah berhenti?" tanya Profesor Agasa heran.

"Aku tahu! Tapi, itu terpaksa!" Conan menjadi histeris. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

Profesor Agasa menepuk pelan pundak bocah kacamata itu. "Tak apa asalkan itu bukan kau yang memulainya. Lagipula tadi kau bilang dia itu memangsa orang-orang, 'kan?"

Conan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di dalam." Profesor Agasa menatap miris pintu rumahnya. "Dan kurasa pintu depan tidak bisa kita gunakan. Untuk sementara akan kutambal dulu supaya tidak ada pencuri yang masuk."

**~Black Virus~**

Conan memberikan tabung berisi darah monster ketiga yang telah ia bunuh itu pada Profesor Agasa. Dengan cekatan Profesor Agasa langsung mulai menelitinya.

Setelah sekitar 2 jam meneliti, akhirnya Profesor selesai. Dia memperlihatkan hasil penelitiannya pada Conan yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang tengah itu.

"Menurut hasil penelitianku, darah ini memang darah manusia. Namun, ada sesuatu di dalam darahnya yang seperti virus atau semacamnya. Virus itu memakan sel darah merah dan menggantikannya. Awalnya virus ini dapat membuat orang yang terinfeksi menjadi kuat, tapi lama kelamaan mulai tidak terkendali karena virus ini juga mengkonsumsi energi dan nutrisi jauh lebih banyak dari yang manusia biasa konsumsi. Itu sebabnya mereka mulai memakan apa saja bahkan tidak segan untuk memangsa manusia demi mengisi kembali semua kebutuhan tubuhnya itu. Kalau tidak, tubuhnya sendiri yang akan dikonsumsi oleh virus tersebut. Bisa dibilang kalau virus ini juga semacam parasit," jelas Profesor Agasa.

"Apakah ada cara untuk melenyapkan virus ini dan mengembalikan orang-orang yang terinfeksi seperti semula?" tanya Conan.

"Kurasa itu akan sulit ditemukan. Masalahnya virus ini berkembang dan bermutasi dengan cepat. Bisa saja di saat kita sudah berhasil menemukan obatnya, ternyata virus itu sudah kebal," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Ternyata sulit, ya," gumam Conan. "Kalau begini kenyataannya, berarti tidak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan mereka selain membunuhnya?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Lalu, apa virus ini menular?"

"Tentunya menular juga dan kelihatannya cara penularan virus ini layaknya penularan rabies dari anjing gila. Bila tergigit dan masih hidup, maka akan berubah menjadi seperti mereka juga. Bila bersentuhan, kurasa tidak apa-apa asalkan cairan tubuh mereka, seperti darah, tidak mengenai bagian tubuh yang terluka. Itu juga bisa menularkan virusnya."

Conan merenung. Virus ini kelihatannya bukan untuk pengobatan atau lainnya dan ada kemungkinan bukan untuk dijadikan sebagai senjata biologis. Kelihatannya virus ini dibuat untuk semacam _doping_, tapi tidak disangka malah berakhir menjadi makhluk yang memangsa manusia. Biarpun ini belum pasti, tapi Conan sudah menduga siapa dalang semua ini.

Organisasi Hitam...

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Act 2: The Past

**Act 2: The Past**

Conan terbaring lemah di atas lantai sebuah penjara yang dingin. Pakaiannya yang terdiri dari kaos, celana, dan jubah coklat usang melekat di tubuhnya. Dan ditemani sepasang pistol semi otomatis yang telah dimodifikasi berwarna hitam yang diletakkan begitu saja di atas lantai di hadapannya. Dia menatap sayu kedua senjatanya itu. Senjata yang selalu digunakan bila dipanggil oleh orang-orang berbaju hitam yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali, untuk bertarung nanti. Sebuah pertarungan aduan hidup dan mati.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, dia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah pertarungan gila menghadapi seorang bertubuh besar dan kekar. Itu memang pertarungan yang tidak adil karena dirinya hanya seorang anak yang baru menginjak masa remaja. Dia baru memasuki usia ke-13 sebulan yang lalu. Ultahnya dirayakan dengan pertarungan tentunya.

Biarpun pertarungan itu sudah lama berlalu dengan kemenangan yang didapatkannya, tubuhnya masih merasa lemah. Mungkin efek dari obat _doping_ yang disuntikkan sebelum pertarungan dimulai. Obat itu membuat tubuhnya terasa panas dan juga terasa menambah kekuatannya. Tapi, setelah semua itu berakhir, hanya rasa lelah luar biasa yang tersisa dan luka-luka akibat pertarungan.

Bayang-bayang pertarungan itu juga masih terus terbesit di benaknya membuatnya merasa muak. Apalagi suara sorak-sorai orang-orang yang menyaksikan pertarungannya. Dia semakin merasa muak.

Sejak usia 6 tahun, dia sudah masuk ke dunia pertarungan ilegal tak adil ini. Entah karena apa, dia sudah lupa. Yang jelas orang-orang berbaju hitam yang secara pribadi dia sebut sebagai _Organisasi Hitam_ itu, telah membawanya ke dunia mereka. Sejak saat itu, dia diberi berbagai macam obat aneh dan juga latihan serta ikut dalam pertarungan yang bisa sangat mengancam nyawanya biarpun semenjak itu pula dia belum pernah kalah sekali pun. Dia sudah mulai merasa tidak tahan sekarang. Dia ingin berhenti dan keluar dari 'neraka' pertarungan ini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Pintu jeruji terbuka kembali. Seorang pria berbaju hitam yang memiliki rambut perak yang panjang, melangkah masuk menghampiri Conan yang masih terbaring. Conan masih tidak sanggup untuk bergerak sehingga dia cuma melihat saja.

Pria itu berjongkok di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan yang berisi cairan aneh di dalamnya dari sakunya. Conan sudah tahu kalau itu adalah obat _doping_ lainnya. Rasa-rasanya dirinya ini bukan cuma sebagai 'hewan' aduan, tapi juga kelinci percobaan. Setelah disuntik obat itu, dia pasti akan langsung dibawa ke arena pertarungan untuk bertarung lagi dengan orang yang tak sebanding dengannya. Tapi, dia sudah tidak tahan.

_Aku mau keluar!_

Entah tenaga dari mana, dia memukul tangan pria berbaju hitam itu yang sedang memegang alat suntik. Alat suntik itu terlempar dan saat terbanting di lantai, tabungnya pecah. Obatnya tercecer semua.

"Kau!"

Tanpa membuang kesempatan Conan menubruk tubuh pria itu sampai membuat pria itu terhempas. Dia menyambar kedua pistolnya dan berlari keluar dari penjara.

"C-1 kabur! Tutup semua pintu keluar dan tangkap dia! Jangan sampai dia berhasil kabur!" seru pria berambut perak itu.

Conan tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini. Orang-orang Organisasi Hitam mulai bermunculan, hendak menangkapnya. Tanpa ada keraguan, dia menembak orang-orang itu. Dia tidak tahu apakah mereka yang ditembaknya itu tewas atau tidak karena saat ini dia tidak memfokuskan arah tembakannya. Dia berprinsip "yang penting kena saja dulu" untuk saat ini walaupun sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang suka membunuh biarpun selama dirinya berada di dunia pertarungan ilegal ini dia selalu membunuh lawannya. Itu pun karena terpaksa sebenarnya. Dia 'kan didesak terus oleh lawannya yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus membunuh lawannya itu.

Alarm berbunyi di mana-mana. Dia terus berlari sambil menembaki orang-orang yang bermaksud menghalanginya. Tak lama dia pun menemukan pintu keluar. Pintu keluar itu berada di depan mata sekarang. Selangkah lagi, dia akan keluar dari penjara sekaligus neraka ini. Pintu itu mulai tertutup. Conan mempercepat larinya.

Namun, ketika dia hampir mencapai pintu, dari persimpangan jalan yang ada di dekat pintu itu muncul pria berambut perak tadi. Dia menyambar leher Conan dan menabrakkannya ke dinding. Tidak ada rasa segan-segan. Benturannya sampai membengkokkan dinding yang terbuat dari logam tebal itu.

Dari mulut Conan mengeluarkan darah. Tabrakan itu bisa saja membunuhnya bila dirinya masihlah seorang anak biasa. Tapi, karena dia sudah sering mengalaminya selama bertahun-tahun, dia hanya mendapatkan luka dalam yang baginya masihlah tergolong ringan. Dia sudah pernah mendapat yang lebih parah dari itu.

"Mencoba kabur, heh?" tanya pria itu sarkastik.

Conan tidak menjawab. Dia menatap kesal pria itu karena telah berhasil menangkapnya. Tapi, niatnya untuk kabur tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Dia berpikir keras bagaimana caranya meloloskan diri dari pria itu.

Pintu keluar semakin merapatkan celahnya. Conan yang tidak mau terus terjebak di dunia gelap ini, segera bertindak. Dia mencengkeram tangan pria berambut perak itu yang tengah mencekiknya. Cengkeramannya begitu kuat, padahal dia itu sebenarnya sedang dalam kondisi tidak bagus. Tenaga itu muncul begitu saja. Mungkin karena niatnya untuk keluar yang begitu besar, membuatnya mendapatkan kekuatan itu.

Cekikannya melonggar. Dan dengan sekali hempasan, Conan membanting pria itu ke dinding di sebelahnya. Pria itu langsung jatuh terbaring. Setelah itu, Conan kembali berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dia berhasil keluar sesaat sebelum pintunya menutup rapat.

Cuaca di luar sedang hujan. Langitnya begitu gelap karena tertutup oleh awan hitam tebal. Hujan yang sedang turun itu menjadi saksi atas pelarian Conan. Bocah itu terus berlari sampai tenaganya habis. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa jauh dia berlari.

Di depan sebuah rumah, dia berhenti berlari karena tenaganya sudah habis. Dia pun jatuh pingsan di depan pagar rumah tersebut. Begitu sadar, dia sudah berada di dalam rumah Profesor Agasa.

**~Black Virus~**

Conan membuka matanya, menatap keluar jendela kamarnya yang telah rusak itu di mana sekarang sedang turun hujan. Cuaca yang sama di saat dirinya berhasil kabur dari Organisasi Hitam dulu. Organisasi yang tidak diketahu nama aslinya itu. Hujan selalu membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian itu.

Sekarang dia sudah terbebas dari cengkeraman mereka. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak sedang diburu oleh organisasi itu. Setidaknya dengan mengenakan kacamata seperti sekarang, orang-orang itu akan sedikit kesulitan mencarinya. Namun, sampai sekarang Conan tidak melaporkannya pada polisi karena belum punya bukti mengenai keberadaan mereka. Bisa-bisa dia dianggap kebanyakan nonton film lagi seperti tadi.

Ditambah lagi monster-monster yang berkeliaran tadi, yang beberapa telah berhasil dia bunuh, masih ada. Entah berapa jumlah mereka sebenarnya. Tapi, yang jelas jumlah mereka pasti akan terus bertambah mengingat virus di dalam tubuh mereka dapat menular melalui gigitan.

Kecurigaannya pada terlibatnya Organisasi Hitam atas kejadian ini, membuatnya semakin tidak tenang. Kalau benar mereka dalangnya, dia tidak bisa diam saja. Dia harus memusnahkan mereka kalau begini jadinya biarpun itu akan membuatnya merasa kembali ke masa lalunya yang kelam. Tapi, kalau berhubungan dengan organisasi itu, Conan tidak mempedulikannya.

Entah obat macam apa yang sebenarnya mereka buat. Kalau dirinya masih ada di tempat mereka, mungkin dirinya bisa menjadi salah satu dari monster-monster itu.

Tapi, kecurigaannya itu masih belum terbukti. Dia masih harus menyelidikinya.

Conan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia menyetel TV dari ponselnya itu untuk melihat apakah ada berita atau tidak mengenai kejadian tadi.

"_Saat ini terjadi serangan oleh orang tidak dikenal yang menimbulkan korban tewas sekitar 5 orang yang 3 di antaranya adalah polisi. Dari laporan pihak kepolisian bahwa pelaku penyerangan tersebut juga telah tewas tak jauh dari lokasi kejadian. Pelaku tewas akibat luka tembakan di kepala dari pistol yang terdapat di pos polisi. Sampai saat ini belum diketahui siapa yang menembak. Ada kemungkinan polisi yang menjadi korban itu yang sempat menembak sebelum akhirnya tewas karena mengalami luka parah. Demikian sekilas berita yang dapat disampaikan saat ini."_

Conan mematikan aplikasi TV pada ponselnya itu. Dia menghela nafas. Kelihatannya para polisi tidak menaruh curiga padanya, tapi mereka past akan segera tahu kalau dirinyalah yang telah menembak itu sebab sidik jarinya ada di pistol itu.

Conan kembali menikmati pemandangan hujan yang masih mengguyur di luar. Sebenarnya dia tidak boleh santai-santai sekarang. Dia harus segera mencari tahu mengenai asal para makhluk kanibal yang ditemuinya tadi itu. Tapi, harus dimulai dari mana? Dia tidak punya petunjuk apa-apa.

Suara ledakan membuyarkan lamunan Conan. Terlihat kepulan asap dari kejauhan. Mungkin sekitar beberapa kilometer dari rumahnya.

"Ledakan apa itu?" gumamnya.

Terdengar suara derap langkah dari luar kamarnya. Kemudian Profesor Agasa masuk ke dalam kamar. "Conan, suara apa tadi itu?" tanyanya dengan nada panik sambil berjalan mendekati Conan.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengebom di sana," jawab Conan tanpa menoleh.

Profesor Agasa ikut melihat keluar. "Kelihatannya itu dari daerah perumahan B," ujarnya.

Conan menautkan alisnya. Rasanya tidak mungkin ada teroris di saat seperti ini. Apalagi yang menjadi daerah sasaran hanyalah perumahan lokal biasa. Tidak ada orang kaya atau semacamnya di sana. Hanya ada satu dugaan yang terbesit di kepalanya.

"Jangan-jangan... ada hubungannya dengan makhluk itu lagi...," gumamnya.

Bocah kacamata itu berlari menuju pintu sambil berseru, "Profesor, kita ke sana!"

Profesor Agasa terkejut. "A-apa?"

Sayangnya Conan sudah terlanjur keluar. Profesor Agasa terpaksa mengikutinya saja.

**~Black Virus~**

Mobil VW kuning milik Profesor Agasa berhenti beberapa meter dari lokasi ledakan. Belum ada pihak pemadam kebakaran yang datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Conan dan Profesor Agasa segera turun dari mobil dan mendekati lokasi ledakan.

Yang menjadi lokasi ledakan adalah sebuah rumah penduduk yang tidak terlalu besar. Bagian depan rumah tersebut berlubang beserta dengan pagar temboknya. Asap masih terus mengepul. Tapi, kelihatannya penghuni rumahnya sedang tidak ada.

Seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan yang terlihat sebaya dengan Conan berlari keluar dari dalam kepulan asap yang terus keluar dari lubang bekas ledakan. Gadis itu membawa sebuah SMG di tangannya. Dia terkejut saat melihat Conan dan Profesor Agasa yang ada di depan rumah. Begitu juga dengan Conan dan Profesor Agasa.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Segera pergi dari sini. Di sini berbahaya!" titah gadis itu.

Conan dan Profesor Agasa kaget.

"Hei, bukannya kau yang sedang dalam bahaya? Kau 'kan berada di lokasi ledakan," protes Conan.

"Kalian itu tahu apa? Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum..."

Sesosok makhluk kanibal muncul dengan cara melompat dari dalam kepulan asap. Dengan cekatan Conan mencabut pistolnya yang terpasang di sabuk belakang tubuhnya dan menembak makhluk itu. Sesaat setelah melepaskan tembakan, gadis berambut kecoklatan itu juga menembak makhluk itu dengan SMG yang dibawanya.

Tembakan Conan mengenai kepala monster itu, sedangkan tembakan si gadis berambut kecoklatan itu mengenai tubuhnya. Makhluk itu langsung rubuh.

"Gerakan yang bagus," puji si gadis berambut kecoklatan.

"Terima kasih," sahut Conan. "Kau juga lumayan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ngomong-ngomong... siapa kau sebenarnya? Sampai kau bisa berhadapan dengan makhluk itu."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Dia cuma diam saja menatap Conan.

"Apakah kau ada hubungannya dengan Organisasi Hitam?" tanya Conan lagi.

Gadis itu terkejut. "Kau tahu tentang mereka juga? Itu artinya kau pernah terlibat dengan mereka. Hanya yang pernah terlibat dengan merekalah yang tahu tentang mereka."

"Jadi, kau pun pernah berhubungan dengan mereka?"

Gadis itu diam sebentar. "Sebenarnya akulah yang membuat makhluk itu jadi ada."

Conan terbelalak mendengarnya.

_**To be continued...**_

Halo...

Ini fic-ku yang ketiga sekaligus yang pertama di fandom DC. Sebenarnya sudah lama direncanakan, tapi baru sekarang dibuat dan dipublikasi.

Langsung saja ke _review_, ya.

To **Misyel**: Di fic ini yang kupakai adalah Ai. Dia ini kubuat tetap sebagai ilmuan, namun dia juga bisa menggunakan senjata seperti Conan walaupun tidak terlalu mahir. Jadi, dia mungkin akan jarang menggunakan senjata dibanding Conan. Fic ini bukan terinspirasi dari Resident Evil, tapi dari I Am Legend. Cuma monsternya kubuat bisa berkeliaran di siang hari. Kalau yang di film aslinya 'kan monsternya tidak bisa keluar di siang hari. Kulitnya bisa terbakar. Selain itu monster yang ada di sini gundul semua. Tidak ada yang namanya bulu di tubuh mereka. Kalau nonton I Am Legend, pasti tahu seperti apa makhluknya.

To **Takato The Daydreamer**: OOC atau tidak, sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak bisa memastikannya. Tergantung jalan ceritanya akan menuntut seperti apa nanti. Yang pastinya di sini Conan akan terus menghadapi pertarungan.

To **Kirana4219**: Fic ini terinspirasi dari I Am Legend. Aku belum pernah nonton 28 Day soalnya. Para tokoh yang lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita. Jadi, harus sabar.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Terima kasih telah bersedia membacanya.

~Princess Fantasia~


	3. Act 3: The Love

**Act 3: The Love**

"Sebenarnya akulah yang membuat makhluk itu jadi ada."

Antara percaya atau tidak, Conan benar-benar kaget mendengarnya. Seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya yang membuat monster itu?

"Apa maksudnya ini?" gumam Conan. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Organisasi Hitam?"

"Aku adalah ilmuan mereka sejak 3 tahun yang lalu," jawab si gadis berambut kecoklatan itu. "Namaku Ai Haibara."

"Ilmuan?" Conan menatap tidak percaya.

"Aku menggantikan kakakku yang mereka bunuh 3 tahun lalu karena Kakak ingin berhenti dari pekerjaannya itu. Kakakku itu juga ingin melaporkan mengenai pembuatan obat ilegal dan juga pertarungan ilegal yang selama ini telah berlangsung. Tapi, rencananya itu ketahuan dan akhirnya... dibunuh." Ai menceritakannya dengan wajah sedih. Hampir menangis.

Akhirnya Conan bisa tahu siapa pembuat obat yang dia konsumsi selama di markas Organisasi Hitam. Sebelum 3 tahun yang lalu, dia mengkonsumsi obat kakak Ai. Sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, barulah dia mengkonsumsi obat yang dibuat Ai. Pantas saja reaksi obatnya terasa berbeda antara yang 3 tahun lalu dan yang sebelum 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau ini pasti salah satu petarung ilegal Organisasi, 'kan?" duga Ai.

Conan diam sesaat. "Ya, aku C-1," jawabnya.

Ai terbelalak. "C-1? Kau? Berarti kau orang yang paling beruntung karena tidak mencoba obat yang kubuat di hari kau kabur itu. Sebab obat itulah yang membuat para petarung yang mencobanya menjadi seperti sekarang. Monster kanibal."

Conan terdiam. "Kau bercanda? Obat itu?"

"Ya, obat itu," jawab Ai yakin. "Memang awalnya terlihat tidak ada keanehan selain bertambah kuat dan semacamnya. Dan itu tetap ada walaupun tidak menyuntikkan lagi obatnya. Organisasi menganggap akhirnya obat yang mereka cari berhasil ditemukan dan mereka mulai memintaku untuk memperbanyak dan selanjutnya dijual ke berbagai tempat. Aku tidak tahu ke mana saja mereka menjualnya. Tapi, setelah sebulan berlalu, efek sebenarnya akhirnya terlihat. Fisik para petarung mulai terlihat perubahan. Seluruh bulu di tubuh mereka mulai rontok, kulit memucat, dan mata mereka menjadi merah. Tingkah mereka juga mulai berubah. Mereka sering menyambar siapa pun yang lewat di dekat sel mereka. Mereka juga hampir selalu mengamuk."

Ai berhenti sejenak. Dia melihat wajah Conan serta Profesor Agasa yang begitu serius mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Akhirnya amukan mereka mencapai puncaknya semalam," lanjut Ai. "Mereka menjebol sel mereka dan menyerang semua orang yang ada di markas. Di tengah kekacauan itu, aku pun kabur." Dia mengakhiri ceritanya.

Itu obat yang mengerikan. Kalau saja obat itu berhasil disuntikkan saat berhasil kabur, Conan yakin, dia pasti sudah memangsa Profesor Agasa semalam dan saat ini dia sedang memangsa teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau membuat obat yang seperti itu?" tanya Conan.

"Untuk membalas perbuatan Organisasi terhadap kakakku," jawab Ai. "Karena aku pasti tidak bisa membunuh mereka semua, maka aku menggunakan petarung-petarung mereka itu untuk menghabisi mereka. Bukannya itu juga membantu para petarung itu untuk melampiaskan kemarahan mereka terhadap Organisasi yang telah mengurung mereka? Hebat bukan rencanaku itu?"

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Conan menampar keras wajah Ai. Tamparannya mungkin terlalu kuat untuk Ai sehingga dari sudut bibir gadis itu mengeluarkan darah. Pipinya juga sampai merah sekali. Ai menatap Conan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dan penuh kemarahan.

"Kau bodoh!" bentak Conan. "Kau pikir itu bagus? Kau membuat kesalahan besar dengan menjadikan para petarung sebagai budakmu yang tidak bisa kau kendalikan. Kau harus sadar, menjadi petarung Organisasi adalah dosa terbesar kami sebagai para petarung karena kami mau tidak mau harus membunuh lawan kami. Dan sekarang kau membuat para petarung tidak bisa berhenti memangsa orang-orang tidak bersalah padahal mereka sudah lama ingin berhenti melukai siapa pun!"

Ai cuma terdiam dengan mulut menganga mendengar bentakan Conan itu.

"Bukan cuma itu saja. Siapa pun yang mereka gigit dan masih hidup, akan berubah menjadi seperti mereka juga. Mereka menyebarkan virus mereka melalui gigitan. Ini bisa menjadi pandemik terparah yang pernah terjadi kalau tidak segera diatasi. Aku pun... aku pun...," Conan menatap miris pistolnya, "harus membunuh mereka bila penawarnya tidak segera diberikan pada mereka."

"Menular? Virusnya dapat menular?" Ai menatap tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Nada bicara Conan meninggi. "Kau tidak tahu padahal kau yang membuatnya?" Dia tersenyum sinis. "Bagus, bagus sekali." Dia kembali membentak. "Sekarang kau puas dengan apa yang kau perbuat itu, hah?"

Ai tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia terlihat sangat syok dengan kenyataan yang rupanya belum diketahuinya itu. Conan berbalik sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi. Kondisi cuaca yang semakin buruk, juga memperburuk suasana.

"Lalu, di mana obat penawarnya?" tanya Conan sambil menengok ke belakang, melihat Ai yang masih tertunduk syok.

Ai tetap diam saja. Conan pun menghampirinya sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Ai, di mana obat penawarnya?" tanyanya lagi. "Kau yang membuat obat itu, jadi kau pasti tahu penawarnya. Mereka masih bisa dikembalikan menjadi manusia normal bila ada penawarnya."

Ai masih diam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku... tidak membuatnya," jawabnya ragu sambil menatap ke arah lain.

Kemarahan Conan hampir meledak saat itu. Tapi, dia berusaha untuk tidak menghajar gadis di depannya itu. Menamparnya sekali saja sudah cukup membuat dirinya juga merasa serba salah tadi karena yang di hadapannya itu adalah perempuan. Kalau saja laki-laki, mungkin sudah dia tembak saat itu juga. Tidak akan sampai terbunuh, hanya akan membuatnya sekarat saja.

"Lalu, kau masih bisa membuatnya?" tanya Conan, mencoba meredakan amarahnya.

"Ya, asalkan ada datanya yang kutinggalkan di markas Organisasi," jawab Ai.

Kesunyian langsung lewat di antara Conan dan Ai. Conan menatap terkejut luar biasa dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Datanya ada di markas?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya," jawab Ai yakin.

Conan menepuk keras dahinya dan sambil bergumam tidak jelas. "Baiklah, sekarang kita ke markas mereka, ambil datanya, dan segera buat obatnya sebelum semua terlambat. Aku tidak ingin hal ini menjadi apa yang kutakutkan," katanya. Dia menarik tangan Ai untuk masuk ke mobil di mana Profesor Agasa sudah berada di mobil duluan dan menyalakan mobilnya. Ai duduk di belakang, sedangkan Conan di depan.

"Kita ke mana?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

"Kita ke daerah pinggir kota sebelah utara," jawab Conan sambil mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

Profesor Agasa terkejut. "Ke sana? Bukannya di sana daerah yang berbahaya karena banyak orang yang hilang bila ke sana?"

"Orang-orang itu hilang karena Organisasi Hitam ada di sana. Ada yang dibunuh dan ada yang dijadikan petarung. Tidak perlu heran begitu, 'kan?" jelas Conan. "Cepat jalan. Kita harus segera membuat obatnya," sambungnya yang tanpa disadarinya terdengar seperti memerintah karena emosinya sedang tidak stabil.

Mobil pun melesat di tengah hujan yang mengguyur lebih deras. Saat jalan Conan sadar kalau mobil pemadam belum datang. Ini sangat tidak biasa. Tidak mungkin para pemadam kebakaran terlambat datang sedangkan jarak markas pemadam tidak jauh dari lokasi. Conan sempat merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi, sekarang dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu dulu. Saat ini dia harus bisa mendapatkan data obat sehingga para makhluk kanibal itu kembali seperti semula.

Untuk menuju ke daerah pinggir kota sebelah utara, tentu harus melewati pusat kota karena letaknya berlawanan dengan daerah perumahan yang ada di sebelah selatan. Butuh 10 menit untuk mencapai pusat kota Beika. Dan hal yang tak terduga menyambut mereka di sana, membuat Profesor Agasa mengehentikan mobilnya dan para penumpangnya terbelalak.

Kota porak-poranda dengan orang-orang yang berlarian panik ke sana-kemari. Terlihat ada pula yang dimangsa oleh makhluk kanibal. Pihak keamanan sendiri terlihat kewalahan. Mereka terlihat bingung antara menyelamatkan orang dan diri sendiri. Ternyata virus sudah merambat dengan sangat cepat sampai ke pusat kota.

"Ini... bohong, 'kan?" gumam Conan tak percaya.

"Hei, ini bukan saatnya melamun. Bukannya sekarang kita sedang terburu-buru?" kata Ai yang sudah tidak mempedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya. "Kita harus segera membuat obat penawarnya sebelum keadaan bertambah buruk, 'kan?"

Perkataan Ai ada benarnya. Kalau begini, secara sangat terpaksa Conan harus tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang sebenarnya sangat membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Mobil kembali berjalan. Profesor Agasa berusaha untuk mengendarai tanpa membuat mobil kesayangannya ini rusak menghantam reruntuhan bangunan dan kendaraan-kendaraan yang terparkir sembarang.

Hati nurani memang lebih kuat dari apa pun. Conan memasang peredam suara pada kedua pistolnya. Dia kemudian menembaki para makhluk kanibal yang berkeliaran. Setiap tembakan yang kena membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Semakin banyak yang kena, semakin sakit hatinya. Biarpun mereka telah berubah menjadi kanibal, mereka masih tetap manusia. Sampai suatu hal membuatnya berseru.

"Berhenti!"

Profesor Agasa reflek merem mobilnya. Ai yang di belakang jadi terjungkal ke depan.

"Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba!" protes Ai. "Ada apa, sih?"

Conan melompat turun dari mobil lewat jendela. Dia berlari sambil tangannya mengacungkan pistol ke depan, ke arah makhluk kanibal yang hendak menerkam seorang gadis SMU yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Dari jarak dekat, Conan menembak kepala makhluk itu. Makhluk itu pun terjatuh di atas trotoar dengan kepala bersimbah darah. Conan terengah-engah sambil menatap monster menyebalkan namun sangat dikasihaninya itu. Gadis yang ditolongnya masih terdiam gemetaran di tempat, menatap pucat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"RAN!" Seorang pemuda SMU berlari menghampiri si gadis yang masih duduk gemetaran.

"Shinichi!" Gadis itu mendekap erat pemuda itu sambil menangis.

Conan hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan mata sayu. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan melangkah kembali menuju mobil.

"Adik kecil," panggil si pemuda yang dipanggil Shinichi itu.

Conan berhenti melangkah.

"Terima kasih," kata Shinichi.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Segeralah pergi," kata Conan dengan nada agak dingin tanpa menengok sedikit pun.

Dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mereka yang menjauh. Conan semakin memperkuat genggamannya pada kedua pistol kembarnya. Hatinya yang sedang sakit, jadi jauh lebih sakit.

Conan melompat masuk ke dalam mobil melalui jendela. Dia mengenakan sabuknya kembali. "Jalan lagi," pintanya dengan nada yang masih dingin.

Profesor Agasa kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Conan cuma menunduk saja setelah itu. Dia tak lagi menolong orang-orang yang dikejar-kejar oleh para makhluk kanibal. Auranya menjadi suram. Dia mencengkeram erat baju di bagian dadanya sambil meringis.

"Kalau kulihat, kurasa gadis itu terlalu tua untukmu, C-1," kata Ai tiba-tiba.

Conan kaget. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya walaupun sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang gadis itu maksud.

"Kau menyukainya, 'kan?" tebak Ai dengan nada sarkastik.

Conan tidak menjawab.

"Sayangnya gadis itu menyukai pemuda itu. Kalau aku menjadi kau, itu pasti sangat menyakitkan."

"Tak apa," sahut Conan. "Aku juga hampir tidak pernah muncul di hadapannya langsung. Kurasa wajar dia menyukai orang lain."

Ai tersenyum sinis. "Yah, itu memang kesalahan terfatalmu. Tapi, biarpun kau muncul juga dia akan tetap menyukai pria lain karena kau pasti hanya akan dianggap sebagai adik mengingat kau jauh lebih muda darinya."

Conan tidak lagi merespon.

Ya, sebenarnya Conan menyukai gadis yang diselamatkannya tadi, Ran Mouri. Dia pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu saat pulang sekolah 2 minggu yang lalu. Saat itu hari hujan, sama seperti sekarang. Karena hujan selalu mengingatkannya pada pelariannya, dia suka terdiam menatap langit sambil diguyur hujan. Saat itu Ran muncul sambil memayunginya.

"_Jangan hujan-hujanan. Nanti kamu bisa sakit."_

Gadis itu menjadi orang pertama yang mau berbicara lembut padanya. Semenjak masuk sekolah, belum ada yang mau berbicara dengannya karena dia terlihat dingin. Saat pengenalan juga Conan tidak tersenyum. Sebenarnya bukannya dia tidak mau bersikap ramah, dia hanya tidak ingin punya teman dulu karena Organisasi Hitam masih memburunya. Kalau mereka tahu dirinya punya teman, temannya pasti akan mendapat masalah. Bersama dengan Profesor Agasa saja dia was-was walaupun jati dirinya belum ketahuan oleh organisasi itu.

Biarpun saat dihampiri Conan masih memasang tampang dingin, Ran tetap mau berbicara lembut padanya sampai mengantarnya pulang saat itu. Itulah yang membuat Conan tertarik padanya biarpun usia berbeda jauh. Sayangnya hal itu hancur saat tahu kalau Ran menyukai pria lain, yaitu Shinichi Kudo, seorang detektif muda yang terkenal. Conan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pemuda itu, benci malah karena telah merebut orang yang disukainya. Tapi, dia pasrah saja. Memang kenyataannya akan sulit mendapatkan hati seorang gadis yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Ditambah lagi tampangnya masih lebih mirip anak SD ketimbang anak SMP. Maklum baru memasuki masa remaja.

Benar yang dikatakan Ai, dirinya pasti hanya akan dianggap adik oleh Ran walaupun sudah saling kenal.

Conan menguatkan hatinya. Sekarang ini bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan cinta. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah virus brengsek yang telah mengacaukan Kota Beika ini.

_**To be continued...**_

Ketemu lagi...

Maaf, setelah sekian lama, aku baru melanjutkan ceritanya sekarang. Alasannya mulai dari faktor (sok) sibuk sampai malas.

Di sini aku ingin memperlihatkan kalau Conan dan Shinichi itu orang yang berbeda. Akhirnya terlaksana juga bagian ini. Dan aku berencana Ran dan Shinichi akan muncul lagi. Entah kapan...

Yo, sekarang ke _review_...

Makasih untuk pujiannya **kudo kun ran** dan...

To **Takato The Daydreamer**: sedang dipikirin, nih, hipotesa seperti apa yang harus dimunculin. Jujur, hipotesa itu membuatku kebingungan. Tapi, diusahakan muncul walaupun tak yakin.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Terima kasih telah membaca...

~Princess Fantasia~


	4. Act 4: The Fighting

**Act 4: The Fighting**

Profesor Agasa memarkirkan mobilnya sesuai perkataan Conan. Mereka parkir di sebuah gudang dan menutupinya dengan kain terpal seperti barang-barang lainnya yang ada di situ untuk menyembunyikannya. Berjaga-jaga saja jangan sampai ada anggota Organisasi Hitam yang masih selamat ataupun makhluk kanibal menyerang karena tahu kedatangan mereka.

"Kau benar-benar yakin mau kembali masuk ke markas mereka?" tanya Ai. "Bisa saja markas mereka itu sudah menjadi sarang utama para makhluk itu. Ini sama saja bunuh diri, 'kan?"

Conan tidak mempedulikannya dia menyiapkan kembali senjatanya dan memeriksa juga alat peredam suara yang terpasang pada pistolnya.

"Cih, pura-pura tidak dengar," umpat Ai.

"Daripada kalian berkelahi, adakah yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa polisi tidak bisa menemukan markas Organisasi Hitam?" tanya Profesor Agasa, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Padahal sudah sering dilakukan pencarian di area ini karena laporan orang hilang yang sering diterima."

"Nanti Profesor akan melihatnya sendiri saat kita tiba di pintu masuk markas. Lagipula Organisasi Hitam adalah organisasi besar. Mereka sudah memikirkan bagaimana mengatasi hal itu. Tidak mungkin 'kan mereka membuat markas di sini begitu saja," jelas Conan. Dia mengkokang pistolnya. "Kita jalan sekarang."

Mereka berjalan menelusuri gang-gang sempit di antara gudang-gudang tua yang tak lagi terpakai. Gudang-gudang itu sudah terlihat kumuh dan dipenuhi tumbuhan-tumbuhan liar pada dindingnya. Tempat itu dulunya sebuah pabrik besar dengan banyak gudang, namun ditutup setelah terjadi kebaran besar yang menghanguskan beberapa gudang utama yang membuat pemiliknya bangkrut.

Perjalanan terasa begitu tegang karena mereka semakin dekat dengan asal kemunculan para makhluk kanibal. Tempat itu juga begitu sepi sampai suara angin terdengar jelas. Terlihat beberapa ekor hewan pengerat berlarian di antara pipa atau keluar masuk gudang melalui lubang-lubang kecil yang mereka buat. Untunglah hujan sudah mereda hingga menyisakan gerimis kecil saja.

"Tempat ini seram juga, ya," kata Profesor Agasa yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sekitarnya itu.

Conan tiba-tiba berhenti yang otomatis membuat yang lainnya juga berhenti. Dia bisa merasakan ada yang mengikuti mereka. Bergerak cepat dan bukan cuma satu. Dia mencoba mencari para penguntit itu. Beberapa kali dia melihat ada sosok bayangan yang lewat dengan sangat cepat di sekitarnya.

"Kelihatannya memang tidak mudah untuk bisa masuk sekarang kalau perjalanannya saja sudah seperti ini," kata Ai, dia mempersiapkan pistol miliknya dengan memasang peredam suara. Dia tidak menggunakan SMG-nya karena suara yang dihasilkan SMG sangatlah keras sehingga dia hanya menggantungnya di pundaknya. Gadis itu juga menyadari apa yang dirasakan Conan.

Dua makhluk kanibal muncul tiba-tiba dari atap gudang. Reflek Conan menembak mereka bersamaan dengan kedua pistolnya. Lalu, muncul lagi satu dari jendela gudang. Kali ini Ai yang menembakinya. Monster-monster itu terus bermunculan. Conan dan Ai terus menembaki mereka sambil bergerak untuk kabur. Mereka sadar amunisi mereka tidaklah banyak untuk menghadapi semua makhluk itu. Profesor Agasa disuruh bergerak di antara Conan dan Ai agar mereka bisa mengawalnya karena cuma Profesor Agasa yang tidak membawa senjata. Biarpun bawa, kakek itu tidak akan bisa menggunakannya dengan baik.

"Ke sini!" seru Conan sambil berbelok masuk ke dalam salah satu gudang.

Ai dan Profesor Agasa ikut masuk. Pintu pun kemudian ditutup rapat dan dikunci dengan diganjal dengan sebuah pipa patah yang ada di dekat situ. Mereka menunggu sebentar untuk melihat apakah para makhluk itu menyadari mereka bersembunyi di situ atau tidak. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka semua bernafas lega.

Ai berbalik dan tiba-tiba salah satu makhluk kanibal muncul untuk menerkamnya. Sebuah peluru melesat di samping kepala gadis itu di saat yang hampir bersamaan dan menembus tengkorak makhluk itu sehingga rubuh tak bergerak.

Conan yang menembak tadi itu menyarungkan pistolnya dengan tanpa ekspresi. "Kita diam di sini dulu sampai situasinya menjadi aman untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan," ujarnya. "Dan juga tetap waspada. Makhluk itu masih manusia yang berotak. Hanya saja punya nafsu makan yang gila."

Ai masih mematung di tempat akibat terkejut dengan kemunculan makhluk yang nyaris menerkamnya itu.

"Ai, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Profesor Agasa, menghampiri Ai.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa," jawab Ai pelan. "Cuma sedikit syok."

Conan bisa melihat kalau gadis itu gemetaran. Memang siapa pun akan syok dengan serangan yang seperti itu. Tak terkecuali Ai yang bersifat dingin.

**~Black Virus~**

Tak disangka hujan kembali deras. Biarpun hujan deras, aktifitas para makhluk kanibal tetap terus berlanjut. Mereka mencari Conan dan lainnya yang masih bersembunyi.

Conan mengintip ke luar jendela sebentar. Dia kemudian berjalan menjauh, kembali ke tempat Ai dan Profesor Agasa sedang duduk. "Mereka belum berhenti mencari kita. Jumlah mereka juga semakin bertambah," ucapnya.

"Mungkin tuntutan virus yang sudah menginginkan makanan mereka," kata Profesor Agasa.

Conan melihat ke arah Ai. Gadis itu cuma duduk diam saja. Dia sedang memeluk dirinya. Terlihat tubuhnya juga sedikit gemetaran. Terlihat jelas kalau dia itu sedang kedinginan apalagi cuma dia yang tidak memakai jaket.

Conan melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Ai. Tentu saja Ai kaget melihatnya.

"Pakai saja. Aku sudah biasa dengan udara sedingin ini. Aku bahkan pernah merasakan yang lebih dingin," kata Conan.

Ai menunduk. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Conan berdecak pinggang dan menatap ke arah jendela. "Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan diam di sini. Tapi, bagaimana cara kita bisa kabur dari makhluk-makhluk itu? Mereka terlalu banyak di luar."

"Itu wajar, 'kan?" ucap Ai. "Kita ini semakin dekat dengan tempat sumber masalah. Kalau di sini saja mereka sudah begitu banyak, bagaimana dengan di markas nanti?"

Conan menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu, kita bergerak saja sekarang."

Profesor Agasa dan Ai kaget.

"Sekarang? Bukannya kau bilang jumlah mereka terlalu banyak?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

"Memang, tapi semakin banyak mereka yang berkeliaran, tempat kita untuk bergerak jadi semakin sempit. Kita bisa terjebak di sini dan terkepung," jelas Conan. Dia berbalik menghadap Profesor Agasa dan Ai. "Aku akan mencoba mengalihkan mereka sebanyak mungkin. Dan kalian segera pergi ke markas. Aku akan mencoba menyusul secepat mungkin bila sudah berhasil mengatasi monster-monster itu."

"C-1, bukannya aku sudah bilang, semakin dekat kita ke markas, kondisinya akan semakin berbahaya. Kau mau kami mati terbunuh sebelum memasuki markas?" protes Ai.

"Terus mau bagaimana lagi?"

Mereka semua mendadak terdiam begitu mendengar geraman anjing. Mereka menengok ke arah asal suara itu yang berasal dari tumpukan kotak kayu di samping ruangan. Sesosok anjing botak yang berkondisi sama seperti para makhluk kanibal, keluar dari tumpukan kotak itu. Dia menggeram antara marah atau sudah bernafsu untuk memangsa.

"Lari!" seru Conan.

Ai dan Profesor Agasa lari duluan. Conan hendak menyusul, tapi anjing itu sudah berlari dan menerjangnya. Untunglah Conan masih bisa sempat menahan kepala anjing itu sebelum dia menggigit walaupun tetap saja terbanting ke belakang karena terdorong. Dia berusaha mati-matian menahan kepala anjing yang ingin memangsanya itu. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Conan mematahkan leher anjing itu. Anjing itu langsung mati. Conan menyingkirkan mayat anjing itu dari atas tubuhnya.

"C-1, cepat!" seru Ai.

Saat yang sama muncul anjing-anjing lainnya dari balik kotak-kotak yang lain yang berada di gudang tersebut. Mereka semua langsung berlari ke arah Conan dan lainnya. Conan segera berdiri dan berlari menyusul teman-temannya yang lain yang menunggu di depan pintu.

Begitu keluar, Conan segera mengganjal pintu tersebut dengan pipa yang diberikan Ai. Pintu langsung didobrak-dobrak dengan heboh oleh para anjing di dalam. Kondisi jadi bertambah parah dengan datangnya para makhluk kanibal lain yang bermunculan karena mendengar suara gaduh dari pintu yang didobrak para anjing.

"Cepat lari!" seru Conan, mencabut pistolnya dari sabuk. Dia mulai menembaki para monster kelaparan itu.

Ai dan Profesor Agasa berlari. Disusul oleh Conan sambil terus menembak. Ai juga terus menembak para makhluk kanibal yang bermunculan di dekatnya. Jumlah makhluk itu sama sekali tidak terlihat berkurang. Justru malah terasa semakin banyak dan tidak ada habisnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Ai sebelumnya, semakin dekat dengan markas, semakin banyak jumlah mereka.

Para makhluk kanibal masih terus bermunculan. Saat Conan tengah menembak, tembakannya mendadak berhenti karena pelurunya habis.

"Sial!" umpat Conan. "Kalau begini..." Dia menyarungkan senjatanya. Dia kemudian berlari mendekati para makhluk kanibal yang berada di dekatnya dan melawan mereka dengan gerakan bela diri yang dikuasainya.

Ai dan Profesor Agasa sudah tiba di depan pintu markas. Pintu itu membaur dengan potongan-potongan logam bekas yang dibuang di situ sebab setelah pabrik tutup, banyak yang membuang logam-logam bekas berukuran besar di pabrik tersebut. Dengan kata lain pabrik itu sudah berubah menjadi tempat pembuangan sampah logam mengingat pabrik tersebut sebenarnya merupakan pabrik barang-barang logam. Tidak heran kalau markas Organisasi Hitam tidak ditemukan karena pintu masuknya sendiri kelihatan seperti tumpukan sampah.

Ai menekan-nekan beberapa bagian permukaan logam seperti menekan tombol. Lalu, terdengar bunyi desisan gas yang disusul oleh bergeraknya dinding logam seukuran pintu. Ai menyiapkan SMG-nya. Dia tak peduli suara senjatanya itu akan terdengar karena sekarang terdengar atau tidak, sama saja kondisinya.

Pintu geser otomatis itu semakin terbuka lebar. Ai semakin bersiap bila sampai ada yang menanti di balik pintu. Benar saja, beberapa makhluk kanibal langsung menerjang begitu pintu terbuka cukup lebar. Ai segera menembak mereka tanpa segan-segan sampai tak ada lagi yang terlihat hidup di depannya.

"Kelihatannya sudah bersih di sini," gumamnya. "C-1, cepat masuk!" serunya pada Conan yang masih sibuk menghajar para makhluk kanibal yang mengepungnya.

Conan terus saja menghajar para monster itu. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak untuk dilawan dengan tangan kosong. Dia juga mulai tampak kewalahan. Ai bermaksud membantu saja dengan menembak dari jauh. Baru saja dia mau menembak, sebuah tangan besar keluar dari dalam pintu masuk dan menghempaskannya dengan keras sampai terlempar jauh dan menghantam tumpukan plat logam. Dia pun langsung terbaring tak berdaya.

Profesor Agasa pun langsung jadi sasaran berikutnya setelah tangan itu menghempaskan Ai. Kakek itu jadi tersungkur dan tak sadarkan diri apalagi dia sudah terlalu tua untuk bisa menahan hantaman tangan besar itu.

Conan menghajar monster terakhir yang berada di dekatnya. Dia terbelalak saat melihat Ai dan Profesor Agasa terbaring tak bergerak. Dia semakin terbelalak saat melihat monster berbadan sangat besar keluar dari dalam markas sampai pintu yang kecil itu jadi menganga ketika makhluk itu memaksa keluar.

Tinggi monster itu ditafsir sekitar 3 meter. Berbadan sangat besar dan kekar dengan urat-urat yang terlihat sangat jelas di kulitnya. Wajahnya sudah tidak lagi seperti manusia walaupun sekilas-sekilas masih terlihat mirip. Makhluk sebesar itu pasti telah memporak-porandakan bagian dalam markas.

Conan menatap pucat monster yang satu ini. Selama menjadi petarung, dia belum pernah melawan makhluk yang sebesar itu karena yang dia lawan paling besar adalah pria berotot yang pastinya tidak sampai sebesar itu.

Monster itu mengangkat tangannya dan melesatkannya ke arah Conan. Dengan cekatan, Conan melompat menghindari serangan makhluk itu sehingga serangannya itu mengenai tanah. Dentuman yang dihasilkan begitu besar. Tanah sampai bergetar hebat. Melihat hal itu saja, Conan tahu kekuatannya sama sekali tidak sebanding untuk melawannya.

Terdengar suara tembakan disertai melesatnya sebuah peluru dan mengenai kepala si monster. Monster itu agak termundur. Kepalanya berdarah, tapi tidak terlihat banyak berpengaruh. Conan melihat ke arah datangnya tembakan yang rupanya berasal dari Ai.

Tak disangka, monster itu melompat tinggi di udara dan melayang ke arah... Ai! Conan segera berlari ke tempat Ai secepat yang ia bisa. Tapi, kelihatannya monster itu lebih cepat. Ai yang masih belum pulih, hanya bisa menatap pucat kedatangan monster itu.

"AI!"

Conan melompat dan berhasil menangkap Ai dan menjauhkannya tepat sesaat sebelum monster itu mendarat.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau bisa saja diinjaknya tadi!" bentak Conan antara cemas dan kesal pada Ai yang berada di pelukannya.

Bocah kacamata itu merasakan kedatangan si monster. Dia berbalik dan melihat monster itu sudah berancang-ancang melancarkan pukulannya. Conan kembali menggendong Ai dan bergerak menghindar.

Para makhluk kanibal lain mulai bermunculan dan berteriak-teriak di sekitar lapangan kecil tempat Conan dan lainnya melawan si monster. Suasananya membuat Conan merasa berada di arena pertarungan lagi seperti saat dirinya masih menjadi petarung Organisasi Hitam. Pikiran dan perasaannya langsung jadi bergejolak. Hal yang juga selalu terjadi saat dirinya berada di arena pertarungan. Dia benci mengakuinya, tapi dia memang selalu merasa ada gejolak semangat saat berada di arena pertarungan yang suasananya seperti sekarang.

Conan mendudukkan Ai di dekat Profesor Agasa yang baru siuman yang berada di pinggir lapangan.

"C-1, kau mau melawannya?" tanya Ai. "Dia terlalu kuat untuk kau lawan."

"Tak apa," sahut Conan. Dia melepas sabuk pistolnya dan memberikannya pada Ai. "Akan aku melawannya."

"Conan, jangan memaksakan diri," kata Profesor Agasa yang terlihat sangat cemas pada anak asuhnya itu.

"Tenang saja, Profesor. Aku akan mengalahkannya." Conan mejawab dengan sangat yakin.

Bocah itu berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Dia yakin monster yang akan dilawannya itu adalah salah satu petarung juga karena makhluk itu menunggu di tengah lapangan seperti yang biasa dilakukan para petarung sebelum mulai bertarung; menunggu lawannya datang.

Sekarang Conan dan si monster telah saling berhadapan. Suara sorak-sorakan semakin keras. Ai dan Profesor Agasa hanya bisa menonton dari pinggir lapangan. Kedua petarung itu saling menatap tajam. Sekarang kemampuan masing-masing petarung akan menentukan sebuah kemenangan dan juga hidup dan mati. Kalau Conan kalah, dia dan kedua orang yang bersamanya akan menjadi mangsa. Tapi, kalau Conan menang, apa yang akan terjadi?

_**To be continued...**_

Akhirnya bisa lanjut. Kehabisan ide, padahal baru awal-awal cerita. Ya, sudah, kita langsung saja ke _review_.

To **edogawafirli**: Terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^.

To **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**: Terima kasih pujiannya. Shinichi dan Ran direncanakan memang akan ikut membantu. Tapi, tidak tahu kapan munculnya. Kalau di Resident Evil, itu monsternya adalah mayat yang hidup kembali. Intinya mereka sudah mati sebelum mulai menyebar teror bahkan saat orang hidup yang terinfeksi sudah mulai memangsa orang lain, saat itu pula mereka sebenarnya sudah tewas. Sedangkan yang di sini adalah manusia hidup yang terinfeksi virus sehingga berubah menjadi kanibal karena paksaan virus yang terus mengkonsumsi nutrisi tubuh dan mereka masih sepintar manusia walaupun nafsu makan mereka membuat mereka suka lupa diri. Tapi, mereka masih bisa dikembalikan menjadi manusia dengan diberi penawarnya. Hanya saja, karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinan untuk menghentikan mereka hanya dengan pukulan alias menghentikan aksi mereka sementara sampai penawarnya dibuat, makanya mau tidak mau harus dibunuh daripada terus menyebarkan virus dan memangsa orang. Semoga penjelasannya bisa dimengerti.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Terima kasih telah membaca...

~Princess Fantasia~


	5. Act 5: The Potion

**Act 5: The Potion**

Conan melompat-lompat menghidari serangan si monster. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mendekat. Ditambah lagi, bertarung tanpa pistol benar-benar membuatnya kesulitan. Selama ini dia belum pernah bertarung tanpa pistolnya.

Ai dan Profesor Agasa hanya bisa menonton dari pinggir 'arena'. Para makhluk kanibal lain juga menonton sambil bersorak-sorak.

"Apakah Conan bisa bertahan?" gumam Profesor Agasa cemas. "Lawannya kurasa sangat tidak seimbang."

Ai diam saja. Dia juga merasa demikian. Monster yang dilawan Conan saat ini kemungkinan besar merupakan orang yang tingkat infeksinya paling tinggi. Mungkin karena dirinya telah mengkonsumsi obat-obatan lain lebih banyak dari para petarung lain sehingga membuat virusnya berkembang dengan pesat sampai tubuhnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi seperti manusia.

Conan berlari melesat ke arah si monster, hendak menyerang dengan pukulannya. Tapi, serangannya dengan mudah ditahan dengan satu tangan oleh si monster. Tangannya dicengkeram dan bocah kacamata itu dilempar menghantam tumpukan logam dengan sangat keras. Ai dan Profesor Agasa terbelalak melihatnya.

"Conan!" pekik Profesor Agasa.

Conan kembali bangun dengan nafas yang sudah tidak teratur. Pelipis kanannya mengucurkan darah. Kacamatanya pun terlepas dari wajahnya. Sorakan para makhluk kanibal lain semakin keras terdengar.

"Conan tidak bisa bertahan," ucap Profesor Agasa semakin cemas.

Ai pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dia melihat ke arah pintu yang tak mengaga lebar dan berpenjaga. Dia kemudian melihat para makhluk kanibal yang menonton tidak ada yang memperhatikannya ataupun Profesor Agasa. Diambilnya SMG miliknya yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Profesor," bisiknya.

Profesor Agasa menoleh.

"Aku akan masuk dan mengambil obat untuk di dalam sana. Dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan monster itu dengan kondisinya sekarang."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia berubah?"

"Tenang saja. Bukan virus itu yang kuberikan, tapi obat yang lain." Ai menggantung SMG-nya di pundak. "Aku pergi sekarang. Terus awasi saja pertarungan."

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja di dalam sana?" Profesor Agasa terlihat cemas.

"Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja. Biarpun aku ini seorang ilmuan, tapi aku juga memiliki kemampuan bertarung walaupun tak sehebat C-1."

Ai berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu sambil terus mengawasi para makhluk kanibal. Jangan sampai ada yang melihat dirinya. Kelihatannya semuanya masih sibuk menonton pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung. Begitu tiba di depan pintu, dia langsung masuk ke dalam markas. Memasuki lorong yang cukup jauh menuju ruang pertama.

Penerangan di dalam markas terlihat redup karena lampu-lampu banyak yang tidak menyala dan yang menyala pun kebanyakan kedap-kedip. Air yang keluar dari pipa yang bocor, menetes dari langit-langit, membuat udara terasa lembab.

Ai terus melangkah dengan hati-hati. Biarpun kelihatannya sepi, dia yakin pasti ada makhluk kanibal yang bersembunyi. Apalagi lorong tersebut memiliki banyak cabang. Setiap belokan bisa dijadikan tempat bersembunyi.

Dinding-dinding lorong juga terlihat banyak bercak darah. Entah darah siapa saja yang ada di dinding itu. Baunya begitu menyengat karena sebagian besar masih baru.

Pintu di ujung lorong dimasuki. Di balik pintu itu merupakan ruang penerima tamu yang mau datang menyaksikan pertarungan. Ruangan itu gelap sehingga tidak terlihat apa-apa. Kelihatannya semua lampunya rusak. Ai semakin berhati-hati. Dia melangkah dengan sangat pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara sambil terus mengawasi sekitarnya. Sedikit demi sedikit matanya mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan sehingga dia mulai dapat melihat. Ruangan itu tampak berantakan. Semua fasilitasnya rusak dan tak berbentuk. Padahal itu fasilitas mahal dan mewah.

Suara benda jatuh mengagetkannya. Suaranya begitu keras dan menggema. Jantung Ai sampai berdebar kencang. Dia pun mempercepat langkahnya karena perasaannya sudah sangat tidak enak. Kepanikannya semakin bertambah saat dia mendengar suara langkah kecil hewan yang mendekat. Dia menengok ke belakang dan terlihat dua ekor anjing botak berlari ke arahnya. Sontak Ai pun berlari menuju ke pintu di seberang ruangan.

Para anjing melompat hendak menerkamnya. Reflek A berbalik dan menembakkan SMG miliknya. Para anjing langsung berjatuhan tak bergerak. Nafas Ai tersengal-sengal karena begitu kagetnya ia. Segera dia melanjutkan perjalanannya sebab suara dari senjatanya itu pasti akan mengundang para makhluk kanibal. Dia bisa terkepung kalau tidak segera mengambil obatnya dan keluar dari markas.

Dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Dia bisa merasakan ada yang mendekat. Dia berjalan menelusuri lorong berikutnya yang juga tidak kalah kotor oleh darah yang berceceran. Di ujung lorong tersebut merupakan arena pertarungan. Bentuk arena menyerupai bak raksasa yang dalam dengan beberapa tiang yang berdiri di tengah arena. Di pinggir arena bagian atas terdapat kursi-kursi buat penonton. Kursi-kursinya sudah tidak ada yang utuh. Di bagian tengah arena pun sudah dipenuhi dengan noda darah. Karena para anggota Organisasi Hitam tidak lagi terlihat, kayaknya darah-darah yang ia lihat sejak tadi merupakan darah para anggota Organisasi.

Perjalanan masih terus berlanjut. Ai berhenti sejenak ketika dia melewati sebuah pintu jeruji yang sudah rusak dan hampir terlepas. Pintu itu menuju ruang penjara tempat para petarung dikurung. Aroma busuk dan amis darah yang menyengat dari ruangan itu, membuat Ai tidak mau memeriksa lebih lanjut tempat itu. Di sana kondisinya pasti lebih parah. Penyerangan paling brutal pasti terjadi di sana saat semua petarung yang diberi obat mulai mengamuk dan mengundang banyak anggota Organisasi untuk menangani mereka.

Ai kembali berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu merupakan ruangan penelitian tempat dia membuat obat. Laboratorium. Di sana ada banyak peralatan kimia dan cairan-cairan yang digunakan untuk campuran obatnya. Ada juga sebuah komputer tempat dia menyimpan data hasil penelitiannya.

Ai menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Segera dia menghampiri komputer yang dalam kondisi mati. Dia mencoba menyalakannya, tapi tidak bisa. Diperiksanya seluruh bagian komputer dan juga kabel-kabelnya. Ternyata kabel listriknya putus. Ai hampir depresi mengetahui hal itu.

Dia berpikir cepat mencari solusinya. Dibongkarnya penutup CPU, lalu dia mencabut _harddisk_-nya. Dari dalam CPU, secara tidak sengaja dia melihat benda yang bukan bagian dari CPU. Sebuah kotak anti panas yang digunakan Organisasi untuk membungkus obat-obatnya agar suhu obat itu tetap netral. Diambilnya kotak itu dan diperhatikan baik-baik.

Kotak itu kemudian dibuka. Ai terbelalak. Isi kotak itu adalah tabung obat dengan cairan berwarna bening beserta jarum suntiknya. Dia belum pernah melihat obat itu sebelumnya.

"Mungkinkah... obat buatan Kakak?" gumamnya.

Karena masih penasaran, diambilnya setetes obat itu dan diperiksanya menggunakan mikroskop. Ai semakin tercengang. Itu adalah obat tersempurna yang pernah dilihatnya. Hampir tidak ada unsur yang membuat efek samping seperti yang dibuatnya. Kalau benar itu adalah obat buatan kakaknya, itu artinya penyebab kakaknya dibunuh bukan karena ingin berhenti saja, melainkan tidak mau menyerahkan obat itu pada Organisasi.

Pintu digedor dengan keras, membuat Ai kaget sampai termundur. Para makhluk kanibal sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Dia mengambil SMG-nya yang ia letakkan di samping, menyimpan _harddisk_ dan kotak obat yang ia duga adalah milik almarhumah kakaknya, ke dalam tas yang tergantung di dinding ruangan. Lalu, dia pergi menggunakan pintu lain. Dia berlari secepatnya menuju jalan keluar.

Para makhluk kanibal lain muncul dari laboratorium. Mereka berhasil mendobrak pintu dan segera mengejar Ai yang kabur. Ai mempercepat larinya tanpa melihat ke belakang. Dia berlari terus menelusuri lorong yang telah kotor oleh darah. Tidak peduli bau amis darah yang terus menusuk hidungnya.

Tak jauh di depannya, sudah terlihat pintu keluar. Tapi, mengetahui para makhluk kanibal yang mengejarnya semakin dekat, dia terpaksa berhenti dan menembak mereka. Para makhluk itu pun tersungkur di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir deras. Ternyata bukan cuma dua saja yang mengejar, masih ada lainnya jauh di belakang. Ai segera kembali berlari menuju pintu keluar sebelum mereka tiba.

**~Black Virus~**

Semua kegiatan terhenti begitu mendengar suara tembakan yang terdengar jelas. Sebelumnya terdengar juga, tapi tidak begitu jelas. Sekarang barulah terdengar jelas.

Conan melihat ke tempat di mana Ai dan Profesor Agasa berada seingatnya, tapi di sana hanya ada Profesor seorang.

"Ai...," gumamnya. Dia yakin suara barusan dibuat oleh gadis itu.

Karena perhatian teralih oleh suara tembakan barusan, Conan tidak menyadari kalau si monster melancarkan pukulan ke arahnya. Dia pun terhempas keras terkena pukulan itu sampai menabrak dinding logam hingga membengkokkan dinding itu. Conan tersungkur ke tanah. Badannya serasa remuk dan jantungnya terasa berhenti sesaat ketika dia membentur dinding logam itu.

Sebuah pintu lain terbuka yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk utama. Terlihat Ai yang keluar dengan membawa sebuah tas. Gadis itu segera berlari menghampiri Conan yang masih tidak dapat bergerak tanpa mempedulikan para makhluk kanibal yang menatap marah padanya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak hitam dan dibukanya. Lalu, dia mengeluarkan suntikan dan botol obat berisi cairan bening. Dia mengisi cairan itu ke dalam suntikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Conan dengan suara yang hampir hilang karena sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Menolongmu," jawab Ai singkat. Dia langsung menyuntikkan obat yang dibawanya ke lengan Conan tanpa memberi kesempatan Conan untuk bertanya.

Conan merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Itu obat _doping_! Kenapa gadis itu masih kepikiran memberinya obat di saat seperti ini? Lalu, obat yang mana yang dia berikan? Obat yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada makhluk kanibal itu? Kalau benar begitu, maka gadis itu yang akan menjadi mangsa pertamanya.

"Conan! Ai! Awas!" seru Profesor Agasa.

Mereka berdua melihat ke depan. Si monster telah melancarkan pukulannya kembali. Dentuman keras terjadi. Monster itu mengangkat tangannya, tapi Conan dan Ai tidak terlihat di tempat ia memukul. Rupanya kedua remaja itu telah berpindah ke samping dengan Ai yang berada di gendongan Conan.

Conan tercengang melihat apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Dia bisa bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Tubuhnya pun terasa segar kembali dan luka-lukanya sudah pulih. Obat yang diberikan Ai berbeda dengan obat yang pernah diberikan padanya sebelumnya. Kelihatannya ini obat baru yang dia harap bukan yang sama dengan yang pernah hampir diberikan padanya dulu.

"Tidak perlu cemas. Itu bukan obat buatanku," kata Ai. "Itu tidak akan mengubahmu menjadi monster."

"Semoga saja begitu," sahut Conan.

Si monster kembali melancarkan pukulannya. Conan kembali melompat menghindarinya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Diturunkannya Ai dari gendongannya di tempat tak jauh dari tempat Profesor Agasa berada, kemudian Conan melesat maju menyerang si monster. Dengan satu pukulan, monster itu terhempas dan menghancurkan pintu masuk lebih parah lagi.

"Kita akhiri!" Conan mengangkat sebuah tiang logam besar dengan sangat mudah, entah dia dapat dari mana, lalu dia tikamkan ke tubuh si monster. Suara jeritan kesakitan monster itu begitu memekakan telinga. Tak lama kemudian si monster sudah tidak lagi bergerak.

Semua terdiam. Tapi, sedikit demi sedikit terlihat para makhluk kanibal mulai kembali beringas.

"Conan!" seru Ai, melemparkan SMG miliknya ke arah Conan.

Conan menangkapnya dan dimulailah aksinya kembali. Dia menembak berputar ke arah para makhluk kanibal yang sejak tadi mengelilingi 'arena'. Profesor Agasa dan Ai segera menunduk. Semua makhluk itu terhempas ke belakang begitu mereka terkena tembakan. Semua habis tak tersisa. Conan mulai menyukai kekuatan barunya ini. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan efek samping lain seperti obat-obat sebelumnya.

Serangan para makhluk kanibal belum berhenti. Dari pintu yang digunakan Ai untuk keluar, muncul lagi makhluk kanibal lainnya. Conan menembak, tapi pelurunya habis. Terdengar suara desisan seperti ada yang meluncur mendekat. Conan menoleh dan terlihatlah sebuah rudal mendekat. Profesor Agasa dan Ai juga melihatnya.

Rudal itu menghantam pintu di mana para makhluk kanibal keluar. Ledakan besar terjadi. Api sampai berkobar besar dan asapnya mengepul tebal ke udara.

Conan mendarat tak jauh dari lokasi ledakan dengan Ai yang didekapnya dengan tangan kanan dan Profesor Agasa yang bajunya dicengkeram dengan tangan kiri. Ledakan itu hampir saja membunuh mereka kalau Conan tidak segera membawa mereka pergi dari lokasi sasaran rudal.

"Ha-hampir saja...," ucap Profesor Agasa lega.

Conan menengok ke arah datangnya rudal. Dia bisa melihat seseorang yang mengenakan jubah putih dengan topi panjang serta memikul peluncur roket di bahunya, sedang berdiri di ujung salah satu gedung jauh dari tempatnya berada. Orang itu kemudian berbalik pergi, turun dari gedung.

"Siapa lagi itu?" gumamnya.

"Kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Ai.

"Ya, seseorang," jawab Conan sambil melepas dekapannya dari tubuh Ai dan cengkeramannya dari baju Profesor Agasa. "Aku tidak tahu dia itu sebenarnya mau menolong atau tidak. Masalahnya tindakannya itu hampir membunuh kita juga."

"Setidaknya kita berhasil selamat," kata Profesor Agasa sambil berdiri. "Kalau dia juga merasa bermasalah dengan para makhluk itu, kita pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi dan kita bisa menanyakan alasannya melakukan hal barusan."

"Heh! Kalau ketemu, aku akan menghajarnya duluan, baru menanyakannya," geram Conan merasa kesal. Dia tidak peduli orang itu sebenarnya bermaksud menolong atau tidak, yang pasti dia akan menghajarnya dulu, baru bertanya.

_**To be continued...**_

Lanjut lagi... Memang susah kalau membuat fic _action_ seperti ini. Biarpun memang lanjutinnya lama, yang penting bisa tetap lanjut. Biarpun Conan-nya malah jadi seperti Superman saja. Bedanya dengan Superman, dia tidak bisa terbang. Cuma melompat tinggi.

Ke _review_...

To **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**: Terserah, deh, mau membayangin wujud tuh monster seperti apa. Yang jelas berbadan besar melebihi orang normal. Yah... membayangkan seperti Nemesis juga tidak masalah karena memang wujudnya mirip-mirip dengan yang kubayangkan.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Terima kasih telah membaca...

~Princess Fantasia~


	6. Act 6: The Stadium

**Act 6: The Stadium**

Conan, Ai, dan Profesor Agasa berjalan keluar dari lokasi markas Organisasi Hitam yang sudah terbakar akibat rudal yang diluncurkan oleh orang yang tak dikenal tadi. Mereka menaiki mobil dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tak ada yang bicara. Awan tebal sudah tidak lagi terlihat. Hari pun sudah mulai sore. Saat melewati kota, tak ada lagi yang terlihat berkeliaran, baik manusia ataupun makhluk kanibal. Sepi dan sunyi. Hanya kerusakan yang ditinggalkan.

"Ke mana semuanya?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Conan.

"Kurasa semua makhluk kanibal itu telah pergi karena kehabisan mangsa," ujar Ai.

"Secepat itu?" Profesor Agasa terlihat pucat. Bagaimana tidak pucat kalau para makhluk kanibal itu bisa menghabisi sebuah kota dalam kurang dari sehari?

"Berhenti sebentar," pinta Conan.

Mobil berhenti dan Conan segera turun. Dia berjalan mendekati sebuah bekas hangus yang tidak biasa. Begitu jelas terlihat di dinding dan masih agak hangat saat disentuh. Bau terbakarnya juga agak berbeda dari senjata pembakar pada umumnya.

"Ini bekas dari senjata apa?" gumam Conan. Baru kali ini dia melihat bekas terbakar yang tidak biasa itu.

"Ternyata kau masih di sini."

Seseorang muncul di sampingnya. Conan menoleh. Dia terkejut melihat yang datang itu adalah Shinichi.

"Kau melewatkan banyak hal," kata Shinichi. "Semua orang sudah dievakuasi dan para monster itu sudah dimusnahkan semua. Mungkin, sih. Tapi, kenapa kau dan kawananmu itu masih di sini?"

"Kami baru saja menyelesaikan urusan kecil," jawab Conan agak ketus. "Ke mana orang-orang dievakuasi?"

"Di stadion sepak bola. Karena itu merupakan tempat yang luas dan cukup jauh dari sini."

"Lalu, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya Conan. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Aku? Memeriksa kembali tempat ini. Mungkin ada petunjuk yang bisa kutemukan untuk menjawab apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dalam sehari ini," jawab Shinichi.

"Sendirian? Berani sekali," puji Conan yang sebenarnya ingin menyindir. "Kau juga sudah pergi ke daerah sebelah utara?"

"Ya... begitulah...," jawab Shinichi dengan entengnya.

"Ternyata..." Conan menghentakkan kakinya, membuat sebuah tongkat besi kecil yang ada di dekat kakinya terpental ke atas. Dia menangkapnya dan langsung menodongkannya di leher Shinichi... palsu. "Shinichi asli tidak akan ke sana tanpa alasan. Selama ini dia hanya tahu kalau tempat itu berbahaya sebagai gosip untuk mencari perhatian."

Shinichi palsu terdiam di tempat.

"Kau... yang menembak rudal itu, 'kan?"

Shinichi palsu tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kau benar sekali, bocah," jawabnya, menyerah. "Aku yakin kau bisa kabur dari tempat itu sehingga aku tidak akan ragu menembak."

Conan memicingkan matanya karena sudah sangat marah. Dia langsung menyerang Shinichi palsu dengan tongkat besinya. Tapi, Shinichi palsu itu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah dengan gaya seperti orang berakrobat. Shinichi palsu kemudian melompat ke atas tiang lampu dan berdiri dengan sangat seimbang.

"Kau memang sudah sangat kuat, bocah. Tapi, masih belum terkendali sepenuhnya," kata Shinichi palsu. "Lain kali kau harus lebih mengendalikan diri, ya. Sampai itu bisa kau lakukan, aku pergi dulu."

Asap muncul di bawah kaki Shinichi palsu dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Cih! Sial!" umpat Conan sambil membanting tongkat besinya ke aspal jalan. Dia berjalan dan masuk kembali ke mobil.

"Dia yang menembak itu?" tanya Ai.

"Ya," jawab Conan dengan nada kesal. "Sekarang kita ke stadion sepak bola. Katanya di sana orang-orang diungsikan."

"Kau percaya padanya?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

"Ya, aku bisa membedakan mana pembohong dan bukan. Aku sudah sering lihat wajah-wajah seperti itu di arena."

Mobil kembali melaju menuju stadion sepak bola yang seperti dikatakan Shinichi palsu, cukup jauh letaknya. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka masih tidak lihat seorang pun di jalan. Bahkan hewan liar pun tidak ada. Semuanya sudah kosong. Tak ada lagi yang menghuni daerah tersebut. Noda-noda hitam terbakar juga terlihat hampir di sepanjang jalan juga. Conan bertanya-tanya senjata macam apa yang digunakan.

**~Black Virus~**

Pagar lapangan sepak bola terkunci dengan beberapa tentara berjaga di pintu. Ternyata memang benar stadion sepak bola dijadikan tempat pengungsian. Conan, Ai, dan Profesor Agasa harus melewati alat pendeteksi virus. Setelah dianggap bersih, mereka baru boleh dipersilahkan lewat. Kelihatannya pihak keamanan sudah tahu kalau tergigit oleh 'mereka', akan berubah juga menjadi 'mereka' layaknya menularkan virus.

Mobil diparkirkan di antara puluhan mobil lain, lalu mereka bertiga turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam stadion. Tempat yang seharusnya dapat menampung puluhan ribu penonton itu, hanya dipenuhi tak lebih dari setengahnya. Sebagian kecil berada di tengah lapangan untuk mendapat perawatan medis.

"Sedikit sekali...," gumam Profesor Agasa.

"Kurasa tidak semuanya diungsikan ke sini," ujar Ai. "Itu 'kan mustahil. Pasti ada tempat pengungsian lain. Tempat ini hanya untuk yang selamat di sekitar tempat ini."

"Yah, kurasa kau benar. Daerah di sekitar sini tidak sepadat ibu kota," sahut Conan. "Tidak heran yang mengungsi di sini juga sedikit, apalagi penyerang juga tidaklah sedikit."

"Conan!" Suara panggilan yang sudah cukup dikenal Conan terdengar. Dia berbalik dan melihat teman-teman sekelasnya. Ayumi, gadis yang cukup perhatian. Genta, pemuda gendut yang doyan sekali makan. Dan Mitsuhiko, pemuda yang terobsesi menjadi detektif.

"Conan, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Ayumi cemas melihat penampilan Conan yang begitu berantakan, kotor, dan terdapat lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Selain itu, kacamatanya juga tidak ada. "Kau berkelahi?"

"Ya, sedikit," jawab Conan asal.

"Kau berkelahi dengan monster itu?" tanya Genta.

"Kalau ya?" tanya Conan.

"Kau gila," jawab Genta. "Kau bisa terbunuh."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak berkelahi dengan mereka," ucap Conan bohong. "Aku berkelahi dengan orang lain." Yang dia maksud adalah Shinichi palsu walaupun bukan pemuda itu yang membuatnya babak belur.

Mitsuhiko melihat Ai yang berdiri di belakang Conan. Ai cuma menatap orang-orang yang berada di tengah lapangan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Mitsuhiko yang sedang tertarik padanya.

"Yang dibelakangmu itu siapa, Conan?" tanya Mitsuhiko tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Ai.

Conan berbalik. "Oh, dia. Dia itu cuma gadis ilmuan gila yang... GYAAA!" Dia menjerit begitu sebuah _stun gun_ yang entah sejak kapan dibawa Ai, menempel di punggungnya.

Dalam beberapa detik Conan rubuh karena lemas setelah tersengat listrik. Tapi, dalam beberapa detik pula dia pulih dan berdiri. "Kau mau membunuhku, ya!" bentaknya pada Ai. "Ditambah lagi, dari mana kau mendapatkan alat ini?"

"Bicara yang aneh-aneh, akan kutingkatkan voltasenya. Kau juga tidak perlu tahu dari mana aku mendapatkannya," ujar Ai dengan nada dinginnya.

"Dasar perempuan aneh," umpat Conan.

Ai meng-klik tombol voltase pada _stun gun_-nya. Conan langsung memutuskan untuk menjauh saja. Dia sedang tidak berselera untuk meladeni gadis pirang itu lagi biarpun dia memang tidak akan apa-apa bila disengat 1 juta volt sekalipun.

**~Black Virus~**

Mitsuhiko banyak tanya tentang Ai, tapi Conan tak banyak menjawab karena dia memang baru kenal dengan Ai. Genta juga cukup banyak tanya tentang gadis pirang itu. Sedangkan Ayumi hanya menanyakan keadaan Conan yang penuh luka.

Begitu malam tiba, orang-orang semua tidur. Tapi, Conan yakin tidak semuanya dapat tidur nyenyak malam ini setelah apa yang terjadi sejak pagi tadi. Sedangkan dirinya tidak masalah tidak tidur. Dia sudah biasa hanya tidur sejam setiap harinya. Dia cuma duduk di salah satu bangku stadion sambil mengawasi sekitar. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia juga membantu berjaga dari dalam. Para makhluk kanibal itu terlalu berbahaya untuk dihadapi oleh orang yang tidak berpengalaman biarpun punya senjata canggih sekalipun.

Ngomong-ngomong soal senjata canggih, Conan masih belum tahu senjata apa yang digunakan untuk membasmi para makhluk kanibal tadi siang. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu. Mereka hanya tahu kalau semuanya sudah dibereskan saat mereka menuju stadion.

Dia kemudian dikejutkan dengan dirasakannya seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan dari belakang. Dia menoleh dan melihat Ai yang sedang berdiri menatapnya dari tangga.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur," kata Conan.

Ai tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya berjalan mendekati tempat Conan dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dia pun langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Conan tanpa pemberitahuan sehingga Conan hampir jadi salah tingkah.

"Sebentar saja," bisik Ai. Suaranya terdengar parau.

Conan melihat sedikit ke wajah Ai yang agak tertunduk. Dia bisa melihat ada aliran air mata di pipi gadis itu. Ai menangis. Conan yakin dia teringat pada kakaknya saat ini. Conan hanya bisa mengelus punggung gadis itu dengan lembut berharap itu dapat membantu menenangkannya.

Bocah itu sama sekali tidak tahu arti kehilangan karena dia belum pernah merasakannya. Tak ada yang dia anggap sebagai keluarga. Antar para petarung pun dia tidak begitu akrab karena hampir tidak pernah saling berbicara. Dia hanya tahu, mereka punya nasib yang sama dengannya. Penjara saja, satu penjara untuk satu orang. Bagaimana dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik?

Ai semakin mendekat. Wajahnya dibenamkan ke dada Conan. Tangannya mencengkeram erat baju Conan. Conan hanya bisa memeluknya erat sekarang. Walaupun masih belum tahu arti kehilangan, dia tahu apa itu arti kesedihan.

**~Black Virus~**

Ai tertidur pada akhirnya di dalam pelukan Conan dengan mata yang sembab. Conan tidak menyangka harus bertindak seperti itu pada gadis yang hampir membuat seluruh penduduk kota menjadi makanan para kanibal dan juga yang hampir menjadikannya salah satu para makhluk menjijikkan itu.

Suara ledakan keras mendadak mengagetkannya. Asalnya dari luar stadion. Dia pun dapat melihat cahaya aneh yang bermunculan juga di sana.

Orang-orang terbangun dan mulai terlihat kepanikan di wajah mereka. Ai juga terbangun karena suara ledakannya memang sangat keras.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ai.

"Akan kulihat dulu," kata Conan, berlari ke arah pintu keluar stadion.

Setibanya di sana, di mana pintunya juga diterali besi, dia melihat para tentara sedang menembak para makhluk kanibal yang menerobos pagar dengan senjata yang bisa menembakkan semacam bola energi yang langsung meledak bila tersentuh. Ada bekas terbakar yang sama yang disisakan tembakan itu dengan yang dilihat di sepanjang jalan. Ledakan yang terjadi melenyapkan para makhluk kanibal yang kena.

"Senjata yang hebat," kagum Conan.

Sayangnya, yang menembak tidak menyadari kalau ada serangan dari arah lain. Dia tertangkap dan diserbu. Di antara para makhluk kanibal yang sedang mengeroyok itu, terlihat pancaran cahaya. Conan berfirasat buruk. Dia segera berlari menjauhi pintu secepat mungkin. Ledakan yang jauh lebih besar terjadi. Menghempaskan Conan jauh ke depan. Dia terbaring di lantai jalan masuk. Dia bangun sambil merintih dan langsung melotot melihat jeruji pintu rusak akibat ledakan.

"Gawat!"

Conan segera berlari kembali ke dalam stadion. Dia bertemu Ai di mulut lorong.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Mereka berhasil masuk. Kita harus pergi dengan jalan yang lain," jawab Conan. "Ayo!" Dia menarik tangan Ai untuk pergi.

Sebelum itu mereka mencari dulu Profesor Agasa di antara orang-orang yang sudah panik luar biasa. Mereka berebutan keluar dari jalan yang berlawanan dengan tempat ledakan. Para petugas segera mengatur agar tidak begitu panik. Tapi, pastilah tidak begitu berhasil. Conan bisa melihat Profesor Agasa yang terdorong-dorong di tengah kerumunan orang, mencoba memanggil Conan dan Ai yang terlihat olehnya.

"Kita tidak mungkin bisa mengeluarkan Profesor dari sana," kata Ai.

Conan pun juga berpikiran sama. Dia melihat ke arah pintu keluar yang tadi terkena ledakan. Para makhluk kanibal sudah masuk. Mata mereka langsung tertuju pada kumpulan orang-orang yang masih berdesak-desakkan di pintu keluar di seberang sana.

Seseorang yang melihat kedatangan makhluk itu langsung berteriak panik yang otomatis membuat yang lain jadi semakin panik. Keadaan jadi semakin tidak terkendali.

"Aku akan menahannya," ucap Conan yang langsung berlari maju ke tempat para makhluk kanibal berdatangan dan menghajar mereka tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Ai.

Conan melawan para monster itu dengan tangan kosong. Sebab dia sudah tidak lagi memiliki senjata. Pistolnya dia tinggalkan di markas Organisasi Hitam yang juga dalam keadaan tak berpeluru. Tapi, berkat obat sebelumnya yang diberikan Ai, dia masih bisa mengalahkan para makhluk kanibal yang terus saja berdatangan.

Di tengah pertarungan, dua buah benda terlihat melesat ke arah Conan. Dengan sigap Conan menangkap kedua benda itu yang ternyata adalah pistol. Dilihatnya ke arah datangnya pistol itu. Terlihat seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih dengan jubah dan topi panjang yang berdiri di lantai paling atas stadion. Itu si Shinichi palsu.

Apa lagi sekarang? Tiba-tiba datang membantu, batin Conan sambil kembali bertarung melawan para makhluk kanibal. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepala orang tak jelas itu.

Conan baru sebentar saja mengalihkan padangannya dari si Shinichi palsu, tapi begitu kembali dilihat, pemuda itu sudah hilang entah ke mana.

"Astaga," umpat Conan. "Hilang lagi dia."

"Conan!" Ai tiba-tiba berseru. "Orang-orang akan segera dibawa pergi. Mobilnya akan berangkat sebentar lagi!"

"Kau pergilah! Aku akan menyusul!" sahut Conan tanpa berhenti bertarung.

"Tapi..."

"Cepat pergi! Aku tidak akan apa-apa! Aku bisa menyusul kalian! Percayalah!" seru Conan tanpa berhenti bertarung.

Ai masih terdiam di tempat dengan wajah ragu.

"Cepat pergi!" teriak Conan.

Akhirnya Ai berlari pergi meninggalkan Conan. Dengan wajah... terpaksa...

Conan menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali bertarung habis-habisan.

**~Black Virus~**

Conan terengah-engah di tengah-tengah gelimpangan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa. Darah di mana-mana, termasuk di pakaiannya yang sudah penuh robekan. Dia melangkah menjauhi area mayat itu. Ai dan Profesor Agasa pasti sudah jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Dia ingin menyusul seperti yang ia katakan pada Ai sebelum berpisah tadi. Tapi, dia tidak tahu harus ke mana. Tidak ada alat komunikasi. Ponselnya juga tertinggal di rumah. Tepatnya di tas sekolahnya. Dia tidak mungkin kembali karena jarak yang sudah sangat jauh. Dan kelihatannya akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat berbahaya.

Lalu, pistol yang diberikan oleh Shinichi palsu itu, Conan merasa ada yang aneh. Pelurunya tidak habis-habis, padahal sudah puluhan peluru ditembakkan. Dia mencoba mengeluarkan magazine pistol barunya itu, tapi tidak bisa. Kalau dikeluarkan paksa, mungkin itu akan merusaknya dan tak ada lagi senjata untuknya. Conan pun membiarkan saja apa isi magazine pistolnya itu. Setidaknya sekarang dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengisi peluru.

Conan berjalan terus menuju pintu keluar yang digunakan para penduduk tadi. Lorong itu gelap. Tapi, dia bisa melihat ada seseorang di sana yang tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding. Conan tercengang.

"Ai?"

Gadis pirang itu menoleh. Penampilannya tak kalah acak-acakkan dan juga terdapat beberapa cipratan darah di pakaiannya. Tangannya memegang sebuah pistol hitam. Conan segera berlari mendekatinya.

"Kau... tidak pergi?" tanya Conan tak percaya.

"Kalau aku pergi, kau tidak akan tahu ke mana mobil itu pergi," jawab Ai. "Kubiarkan Profesor saja yang pergi daripada mengalami bahaya yang terus bermunculan di sekitar kita. Ditambah lagi Profesor sudah tua."

Conan setuju saja dengan ucapan Ai itu.

"Lalu... ke mana penduduk dibawa?" tanyanya.

"Osaka," jawab Ai singkat.

"Osaka?"

"Menurut informasi yang kudengar, di sana tidak ada para makhluk itu. Jadi, para penduduk yang selamat dibawa ke sana menggunakan pesawat. Seharusnya sekarang sudah berangkat."

Sebuah pesawat berukuran sangat besar terlihat dari kejauhan. Mendekat, lalu lewat di atas stadion. Tak lama kemudian disusul pesawat lain.

"Ah, ternyata memang sudah berangkat," ucap Ai, menatap langit. Lalu, dia menatap Conan. "Kita ketinggalan," sindirnya.

"Setidaknya kita sudah tahu ke mana mereka," ucap Conan tenang. Ditatapnya pistol yang masih dipegang oleh Ai. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Oh, pistol ini? Dari teman bayangan kita," jawab Ai yang maksudnya adalah si Shinichi palsu. "Keren juga karena tidak perlu mengisi peluru."

Conan diam sejenak. "Punyaku juga," sahutnya.

"Lalu, kita ke mana sekarang, Komandan?" tanya Ai dengan nada menyindir.

"Apa maksud kata 'Komandan' itu?" tanya Conan dengan nada kesal.

"Kau yang memimpin di sini sekarang. Tidak ada lagi yang akan melakukannya. Atau kau mau aku yang melakukannya?"

Conan menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kita cari jalan aman menuju Osaka."

_**To be continued...**_

Yoi, cerita berlanjut. Tujuan berikutnya adalah Osaka. Tapi, di act berikutnya barulah perjalanannya. Belum di Osaka.

Selanjutnya... ke _review_.

To **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**: Tebak saja... Mudah, kok.

To **zetwelvesi**: Ya... siapa lagi yang punya penampilan seperti itu. Dan terima kasih atas koreksinya. Itu sangat membantu.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Terima kasih telah membaca...

~Princess Fantasia~


	7. Act 7: The Train

**Act 7: The Train**

Conan mengambil Sky Board dari bagasi mobil VW Profesor Agasa. Lalu, dia dan Ai menaiki papan seluncur melayang itu pergi dari stadion. Ai yang berdiri di belakang Conan, memeluk erat pinggang Conan karena Sky Board melaju dengan cepat.

Pagi sudah menjelang saat mereka pergi. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada lagi orang yang terlihat di kota. Sepi. Tentu semua sudah tampak seperti kota mati yang mengerikan dengan banyak noda merah di mana-mana.

"Kita akan ke mana, Conan?" tanya Ai.

"Kita akan coba ke stasiun kereta," jawab Conan. "Cuma itu kendaraan tercepat dan termudah yang bisa kita temui sekarang ini. Memang tidak akan sampai ke Osaka, tapi bisa mencapai daerah dekat perbatasan. Dari situ, kita cari cara lain untuk mencapai Osaka."

"Kenapa tidak naik pesawat saja? Kurasa masih ada pesawat yang ditinggalkan di bandara."

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku tidak tahu cara mengendarainya. Aku belum mempelajarinya."

"Hmm... Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali menaiki pesawat."

"Maaf, ya. Aku bukan pilot. Kenapa kau tidak ikut penduduk saja semalam? Kau bisa naik pesawat saat itu."

"Bukannya aku sudah mengatakan alasannya?"

"Baiklah..."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai Conan kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sadar kalau sekarang kau memanggilku dengan nama 'Conan'. Bukan 'C-1' lagi."

Ai memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak ada alasan khusus," jawabnya ketus.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa," ujar Conan.

Perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta begitu tenang tanpa ada halangan satu pun walaupun kota sudah mirip kota mati. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Para makhluk kanibal juga tidak terlihat di mana pun, tapi Conan masih dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka di beberapa bangunan.

Pelukan Ai terasa begitu erat di pinggang Conan. Entah kapan terakhir kali dia dipeluk erat seperti itu. Dia sudah tidak ingat. Tidak ingat sama sekali...

"_Conan~"_

Conan tersentak. Kenapa mendadak terlintas sebuah suara di kepalanya?

"_Conan jadi adikku, ya?"_

Suara itu... terdengar seperti suara seorang anak laki-laki yang masih kecil. Mungkin berusia 10 tahunan. Tapi, itu suara siapa?

"_Lihat, lihat, Conan. Kakak sudah bisa melakukan trik yang sulit."_

Siapa? Siapa?

"Conan! Awas!" seru Ai tiba-tiba.

Conan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menghindari mobil yang hampir saja dia tabrak. Ai menghela nafas lega, tapi juga merasa kesal pada pemuda yang sudah tidak lagi berkacamata itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membunuh kita?" bentak Ai.

"Maaf, aku melamun," ucap Conan dengan nada datar. Sama sekali tidak terdengar menyesal di telinga Ai.

"Kita berhenti dulu saja sebentar daripada kau membuat kita mati konyol karena menabrak," saran Ai.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati."

"Sebaiknya begitu."

Suara-suara aneh itu terus terlintas di kepalanya. Suara yang rasanya sangat dikenalnya. Tapi, siapa?

**~Black Virus~**

Perlahan laju Sky Board diturunkan. Conan dan Ai sudah tiba di depan gerbang masuk stasiun kereta. Mereka berdua turun dari Sky Board. Lalu, melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati sambil mengawasi sekitar. Stasiun kereta juga tampak sepi dengan sampah yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Sama sekali tidak ada orang," ujar Ai. "Seperti tempat lainnya."

Mereka terus berjalan. Kemudian menuruni tangga. Mereka dapat melihat ada kereta yang kelihatannya masih utuh di bawah sana. Di ujung tangga, Conan dapat merasakan ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik dinding yang berada tepat di samping tangga. Dia pun menyiapkan pistolnya. Ai tidak berkomentar melihat tindakan Conan itu.

Ketika tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi, Conan langsung melesat turun sambil membidikkan pistolnya ke balik dinding. Seorang pemuda SMU yang berada di balik dinding itu langsung tidak berkutik. Di tangannya ada sebuah tongkat yang siap diayunkan, tapi tidak jadi. Namun, Conan tahu siapa itu.

"Shinichi?" gumamnya hampir tak terdengar. Dia yakin itu memang Shinichi yang asli karena kalau Shinichi yang palsu lebih terlihat sombong.

"Kau... bocah yang waktu itu?" Shinichi tidak kalah terkejut, apalagi karena melihat Conan yang membawa dua buah pistol yang kini sedang dibidikkan ke arahnya.

Conan segera menurunkan senjatanya itu dan menyimpannya kembali di sabuknya. Shinichi juga menurunkan tongkatnya.

"Ternyata kau ke sini juga. Kau tertinggal?" tanya Shinichi.

Conan tidak menjawab. Memang pemuda detektif itu mau percaya kalau dirinya sengaja tinggal?

"Kakak sendiri?" Conan berbalik tanya. Saat itu Ai baru tiba di anak tangga terakhir.

"Lebih tepatnya, sih, kami terus terhalang sehingga tidak dapat ikut penduduk yang lain. Lalu, karena ke mana-mana sudah terkepung, akhirya kami malah tiba di sini," jelas Shinichi.

"Kami?"

"Oh, Kakak bersama pacar Kakak," jawab Shinichi.

Mendengar kata "pacar", Conan sudah bisa menebak dengan siapa pemuda itu datang. Tak lama kemudian datanglah Ran dari arah toilet. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah pada Conan ketika dia melihatnya.

"Syukurlah kalian juga selamat," ucap Ran. "Lho? Conan, mana kacamatamu?"

"Jatuh," jawab Conan singkat.

"Kalau begitu pakai punya Kakak saja, ya," kata Ran sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tas tangannya. "Lensanya normal, sih. Tapi, daripada kau terlihat lain tanpa kacamatamu itu." Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata yang mirip dengan punya Conan, lalu dipakaikan pada Conan. "Nah... Kalau begini baru namanya Conan."

Conan hanya bisa diam. Kalau dilihat dari cara Ran memperlakukannya barusan, kelihatannya Ran selalu memperhatikannya. Selama ini.

"Terima kasih," ucap Conan pelan.

Sebenarnya kacamatanya yang sebelumnya juga berlensa normal. Dia dapatkan saat seseorang menjatuhkannya di depan sel tahanannya yang untungnya berlensa normal. Sejak saat itu dia memakainya hanya untuk memberikan identitas diri yang baru sebagai seorang petarung. Bukan lagi sebagai seorang anak kecil yang diculik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau mendapat pistol itu?" tanya Shinchi.

"Dari orang yang mirip dengan Kakak," jawab Conan.

"Mirip denganku?" Shinichi tampak bingung. "Aku 'kan tidak punya saudara kembar. Aku anak tunggal di keluarga."

"Aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Tapi, dia itu antara mau menolong atau tidak," jelas Conan.

"Hei, bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Ai. "Aku tidak mau berada di tempat ini lebih lama lagi."

Samar-samar Conan dapat mendengar sesuatu yang mendekat. Suara keramaian. Sangat banyak. Matanya terbelalak.

"Semuanya segera naik ke kereta! Cepat!" serunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi malah bingung.

"Cepat naik!" bentak Conan.

Mereka semua segera menaiki kereta. Conan langsung menuju ruang kemudi. Diperiksanya semua peralatan dan menemukan kalau kereta dalam status manual. Semua kerja mesinnya dalam keadaan manual.

"Mana, mana, mana, mana tombolnya..." Conan mencari tombol pintu dengan panik.

"Hei, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Mereka datang!" jawab Conan dengan agak membentak karena panik.

"Mereka?" Shinichi malah semakin bingung.

"Para monster," jelas Ai.

Dari gerbong paling belakang mulai terdengar keributan. Terdengar ada yang memukul-mukul badan kereta sambil teriak-teriak. Mereka kedengarannya sudah sangat frustasi karena belum makan. Makanya tidak dapat berpikir dan bertindak seperti hewan liar yang mengamuk.

"Ini dia!" Conan langsung memencet sebuah tombol yang berwarna merah satu-satunya.

Pintu kereta menutup semua. Namun, suara di gerbong paling belakang masih terdengar. Dan kedengarannya ada yang sedang memukul-mukul pintu perbatasan gerbong. Memukul dengan sangat hebohnya. Ada yang sudah berhasil masuk.

Conan terus mengutak atik semua tombol yang ada. Lalu, dia mendorong salah satu tuas yang pendek. Kereta perlahan mulai bergerak, tapi bukan berarti keadaan sudah aman.

"Ai, perhatikan laju keretanya. Aku akan mengurus yang menumpang di belakang sana," titah Conan sambil mencabut kedua pistolnya dari sabuk dan berjalan menuju gerbong belakang.

Shinichi tiba-tiba mencegatnya. "Hei, kau mau melawan mereka?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi?" jawab Conan.

"Itu berbahaya," kata Shinichi.

"Heh, kau tahu apa soal bahaya." Conan kembali jalan tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Shinichi maupun Ran.

Ai hanya menuruti saja dan mengawasi laju kereta seperti yang dititahkan.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?" tanya Ran pada Ai yang terus saja melihat ke depan.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya," jawab Ai datar tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi..."

"Percayakan saja padanya," sela Ai. "Aku tahu lebih banyak tentang kemampuannya."

Shinichi menatap ke arah Conan pergi. Dia masih dapat melihat bocah SMP itu terus berjalan menuju gerbong paling belakang. "Aku akan menyusulnya," ucapnya.

Namun, ketika hendak melangkah, Ai langsung mecegatnya. "Jangan!"

"Kenapa? Dia bisa tewas."

"Kalau dia tahu bahayanya tidak bisa diatasi, dia tidak akan ke sana. Sebaiknya kita diam di sini dan menunggu. Datang ke sana hanya akan mengganggunya. Aku jamin itu. Aku sudah mengalaminya."

"Tapi, itu gila. Dia hanya anak-anak."

"Pernah dengar tentang kisah daerah pinggir kota sebelah utara?" tanya Ai tiba-tiba.

"Tentang kisah orang hilang di pabrik tak terpakai itu? Itu cuma kisah omong kosong tanpa bukti," ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak, itu kisah nyata," bantah Ai. "Karena aku dan Conan pernah tinggal sana. Lebih tepatnya disekap."

Shinichi dan Ran terdiam.

"Silahkan mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi, aku tidak akan berbohong mengenai masa kecil kami yang direnggut."

Mereka berdua masih terdiam.

Ai melanjutkan. "Di sana, orang-orang yang datang, diculik. Ada yang dibunuh dan ada yang dijadikan petarung yang disaksikan oleh orang-orang kaya tamak yang menginginkan obat yang membuat tubuh menjadi sangat kuat dan juga kebal. Salah satu petarung itu adalah Conan. Dia sudah menjadi petarung sejak usia 6 tahun. Aku melihatnya saat dia dibawa pertama kali. Sedangkan aku dilatih untuk menjadi ilmuan yang membuat obat itu."

Shinichi dan Ran mendengarkan dengan serius. Sementara itu Conan baru tiba di gerbong sebelum gerbong terakhir tempat para makhluk kanibal sedang gila-gilanya di sana. Conan menutup pintu tersebut dan menguncinya. Dia pun semakin bersiap untuk bertempur.

"Kemudian waktuku sebagai pembuat obat akhirnya tiba," sambung Ai. "Lalu, aku pun membuat obat yang membuat orang-orang menjadi lebih lama bertahan dalam bertarung. Tempat itu kemudian menjadi kacau karena para petarung berubah menjadi monster kanibal yang menyerang orang-orang yang ada di markas dan aku berhasil kabur. Lalu, para monster itu berkeliaran dan mulai menebar teror."

"Lalu, kenapa Conan tidak berubah?" tanya Shinichi.

"Karena dia berhasil kabur sebelum obat itu diberikan. Dia beruntung. Jadinya, hanya tinggal aku dan Conan yang menjadi saksi dari tempat itu. Dan aku bisa dibilang merupakan dalang dari semua ini."

Shinichi dan Ran saling menatap sejenak.

"Aku akan menebusnya dengan membuat obat penawarnya," lanjut Ai. "Tapi, aku yakin sebenarnya itu tidaklah cukup. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kuperbuat untuk menebus semua kesalahanku itu. Baru ini yang kutahu."

Ai menengok ke belakang. "Sekali lagi kukatakan, kalian boleh percaya atau tidak."

"Kami percaya," kata Ran. "Kami percaya."

Ai tersenyum tipis sambil kembali menghadap ke depan kereta. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

**~Black Virus~**

Pintu perbatasan gerbong belakang jebol setelah didobrak cukup lama oleh para makhluk kanibal. Mereka melihat Conan yang sudah berdiri menanti mereka tak jauh dari pintu. Conan membidikkan pistolnya, lalu dia menembak makhluk kanibal yang paling depan tepat di kepala yang membuat makhluk itu langsung rubuh. Dan dimulailah serangan menggila para makhluk kanibal yang lain.

Mereka semua berlari ke arah Conan sambil berteriak-teriak. Conan pun menembaki mereka satu per satu. Salah satu makhluk kanibal yang berhasil maju mendekat, mecoba menerkam Conan, tapi bocah kacamata itu berhasil mundur menghindar dan menembakinya.

Ternyata bukan cuma dari arah pintu, ternyata ada makhluk kanibal yang masuk dari jendela. Kaca jendela didobrak hingga pecah. Conan sempat berpikir kalau makhluk itu berani nekat juga. Mereka melompat menyerang ke arah Conan. Tapi, dengan gesit Conan menghindari semua serangan mereka dan langsung membalas dengan tembakan yang membuat para makhluk itu langsung terbaring tak bergerak.

Ada yang mencoba menyerang dari belakang. Conan langsung melompat menangkap tali-tali pegangan untuk menghindarinya, lalu kembali turun dan menembak lagi.

Suara tembakan terdengar sampai ke ruang kemudi. Terdengar dengan sangat jelas.

"Dia benar-benar melawan mereka," gumam Shinichi tercengang.

"Kalau didengar dari banyaknya tembakan, sepertinya yang berhasil masuk cukup banyak juga," kata Ai.

Tiba-tiba salah satu makhluk kanibal mendobrak kaca depan ruang kemudi. Untunglah reflek Ai masih bagus sehingga dia langsung melompat mundur menghindari terkaman. Makhluk gundul itu mendesis seperti kucing pada Ai, Shinichi, dan Ran.

Ran menjerit keras. Jeritannya terdengar oleh Conan yang masih tengah bertempur. Hal itu membuat Conan berniat untuk segera menyelesaikan pertempurannya secepatnya.

Ai mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak, tapi semua tembakannya berhasil dihindari. Sekarang makhluk itu kembali melompat hendak menerkamnya. Sebelum sempat menyentuh Ai, sebuah tabung pemadam melayang ke arah makhluk itu yang membuatnya terbaring. Saat itu juga, Ai langsung menembak tepat di kepala makhluk itu.

"Hampir saja," gumam Ai lega.

Shinichi dan Ran pun menghela nafas lega.

Ai berbalik dan berteriak, "Kami baik-baik saja!"

Conan dapat mendengar suaranya walaupun terdengar kecil. Dia merasa lega mendengarnya. Kemudian kembali bertempur dan menghabisi sisa makhluk kanibal yang tersisa dalam waktu singkat. Pertempuran akhirnya usai. Pakaiannya benar-benar kotor semua oleh bercak darah para makhluk menjijikan itu.

"Pakaian ini perlu diganti," gumamnya sambil menyimpan kembali kedua pistolnya.

Conan menatap sebentar para makhluk gundul itu, memastikan tidak ada lagi yang bergerak saat dia pergi. Setelah memastikan semuanya mati, Conan pun melangkah pergi. Tapi, baru juga mau memencet tombol kunci, tiba-tiba muncul semacam sulur-sulur dalam jumlah banyak dari arah jendela, lebih tepatnya dari arah atap gerbong. Sulur-sulur itu melilit dan menarik ke tengah gerbong tubuh Conan dengan sangat cepat sehingga dalam sekejap tubuh Conan sudah terbungkus dan tergantung oleh sulur-sulur yang terasa seperti gumpalan daging. Dia dililit dengan sangat kuat sampai tubuhnya terasa mau remuk.

_Makhluk apa lagi ini?_

Karena lilitan yang kuat, serta ada lilitan juga di lehernya, Conan merasa tercekik dan tidak bisa bergerak biarpun cuma untuk meraih pistolnya. Suaranya pun tidak dapat keluar untuk memanggil teman-temannya yang berada di gerbong paling depan.

Secara tidak sengaja Conan melihat dari pantulan kaca pintu kalau ada orang di belakangnya yang sedang membidikkan pistolnya. Orang yang memiliki wajah sama seperti Shinichi. Conan hampir mengira itu benar Shinichi kalau saja dia baru ingat pemuda itu masih ada di gerbong paling depan bersama para gadis. Selain itu model rambutnya juga agak berbeda dengan Shinichi. Kelihatan lebih acak-acakan. Jangan-jangan... Shinichi palsu?

Orang itu menembak mengenai salah satu sulur yang milit Conan. Tak lama kemudian sulur-sulur itu melemaskan lilitannya dan Conan terjatuh sambil terbatuk setelah tercekik tadi. Pemuda yang masih praduga sebagai Shinichi palsu, berlari maju dan menyambar tubuh Conan. Kemudian menembak tombol pintu. Pintu pun terbuka. Si Shinichi palsu melempar pistolnya dan merogoh sebuah geranat dari saku jaketnya.

Ketika mereka berdua melewati pintu, area perbatasan antara kedua gerbong terjadi ledakan kecil yang membuat gerbong paling belakang itu terpisah. Si Shinichi palsu mencabut kunci pengaman geranat dan melempar geranat tersebut masuk ke gerbong belakang yang sudah terpisah jauh. Dia langsung memeluk erat Conan tepat saat gerbong meledak.

Getaran ledakannya terasa jelas sampai di gerbong paling depan. Ai, Shinichi, dan Ran saling bertatapan karena terkejut dengan suara serta getaran ledakan yang berasal dari belakang. Mereka bertiga pun segera pergi menuju gerbong belakang.

Setelah semua itu berlalu, si Shinichi palsu melepas pelukannya dan melihat ke pintu gerbong yang terbuka. "Tadi itu hampir saja, ya," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Conan segera mencabut salah satu pistolnya dan menodongkannya tepat di pelipis si Shinichi palsu. "Kau... si Shinichi palsu yang waktu itu, 'kan?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Benar," jawab si Shinichi palsu yang dengan mengejutkan bisa berwajah tenang. Padahal Conan bisa saja menembaknya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" desis Conan curiga. "Dan siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Si Shinichi palsu malah terkekeh. "Memangnya salah menolong adikku sendiri? Dan... kau benar-benar sudah tidak ingat pada kakakmu, ya?"

Conan terdiam. Jadi, suara-suara yang terbesit di benaknya itu adalah suara pemuda misterius bin aneh yang ada di hadapannya itu? Tapi, apa benar?

"Astaga... Kakak benar-benar tidak menyangka sekarang kau menjadi kuat seperti sekarang," ucap si Shinichi palsu itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Conan dengan sangat gemas.

"Hentikan!" bentak Conan sambil menepis tangan si Shinichi palsu. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengenalimu."

"Hmm... Sejak kita pertama bertemu juga... Kakak memperkenalkan diri dengan sebutan 'Kakak'. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kakak memberitahu nama padamu. Lagipula bila dulu kau tahu nama Kakak sekalipun, sekarang kau pasti sudah tidak ingat karena Kakak tahu kalau kau sekarang ini saja sudah tidak ingat seperti apa wajah dan nama orangtuamu."

Conan hanya bisa kembali terdiam. Pistolnya diturunkan. Wajahnya tertunduk. Pemuda itu benar. Dia sudah tidak ingat wajah maupun nama orangtuanya. Tapi, dia tahu kalau mereka pernah ada di kehidupannya dulu sebelum menjadi petarung biarpun dia juga tidak tahu sama sekali kabar kedua orangtuanya itu. Apakah masih hidup atau...

Si Shinichi palsu mengelus kepala Conan pelan. "Kau tidak perlu cemas. Kedua orangtuamu masih ada. Mereka berada di Osaka."

Ada perasaan senang yang langsung terlintas di hatinya. Tapi, tetap saja itu tidak membantu untuk mengingat seperti apa wajah mereka.

"Conan!"

Conan langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara Ai yang memanggilnya. Dia melihat Ai, Shinichi, dan Ran datang menghampiri. Ketiga remaja itu berhenti ketika melihat ada orang asing di dekat Conan. Mereka juga terkejut karena wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Shinichi walaupun model rambutnya berbeda.

"Kau..." Shinichi hendak bertanya, tapi langsung disela oleh si pemuda berwajah mirip dengannya itu.

"Aku Kaito, kakaknya Conan," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sambil berdiri. "Bukan kakak kandung. Tapi, karena orangtua kami begitu akrab, tentu saja kami jadi merasa seperti bersaudara."

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau memiliki kakak, Conan," ujar Ai. "Kenapa kau tidak beri tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa beri tahu kalau sekarang saja aku ingatnya samar-samar," jawab Conan.

"Hei... Itu jahat, Conan," kata Kaito, kecewa berat.

"Maaf, saja. Ingatan masa kecilku sangatlah samar," ucap Conan seraya berdiri sambil menyimpan kembali pistolnya. Lalu, dia berjalan menghampiri Ai dan lainnya.

Kaito menghela nafas berat. "Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatmu," ucapnya kembali tersenyum.

_**To be continued...**_

Awal perjalanan sudah dimulai. Dan kumunculkan Kaito Kid... dengan pakaian biasa. Bukan pakaian ala pesulapnya. Di sini aku menjadikannya sebagai kakak Conan. Entah kenapa aku maunya si pencuri itu menjadi kakaknya Conan.

Sekarang ke _review_...

To **zetwelvesi**: Kid sudah muncul kembali dengan menggunakan nama Kaito dan dengan kabar yang mengejutkan buat Conan. Sayangnya Conan tidak begitu ingat padanya akibat terlalu lamanya dia berkutat dalam dunia pertarungan yang keras. Dengan begini si Kid otomatis pergi ke Osaka juga walaupun sebenarnya dia memang harus ke sana untuk evakuasi biarpun tidak bersama Conan. Sedangkan Heiji dan Kazuha, pastinya akan muncul bila sudah tiba di sana. Tapi, kelihatannya bakal lama mengingat ini saja baru awal perjalanan menuju ke sana.

To **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**: Jenis pistolnya hanya diketahui oleh yang membuatnya. Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Di Osaka pasti ketemulah sama Heiji dan Kazuha walaupun kelihatannya masih lama munculnya. Dan keberadaan Shinichi yang asli sudah terjawab di act ini.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Terima kasih sudah membaca...

~Princess Fantasia~


	8. Act 8: The Rest

**Act 8: The Rest**

Conan kembali dari gerbong belakang setelah mengganti pakaian dengan yang diberikan oleh Kaito. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana kakaknya itu bisa membawa baju padahal sejak tadi seperti tidak bawa apa-apa. Kecuali senjatanya.

Dia berjalan melewati tempat duduk Ai. Gadis itu sedang menatap _harddisk_ yang diambil dari markas Organisasi Hitam.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Conan yang menyadarkan Ai dari lamunannya.

Ai menatap Conan sebentar, lalu kembali menatap _harddisk_-nya. "Ya," jawabnya. "Rasanya saat mengambil harddisk ini, terlalu mudah. Bisa kuambil begitu saja. Padahal kalau menyangkut informasi, Organisasi tidak pernah berbuat lengah seberapa pun bahayanya kondisi di markas. Mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan informasi penting yang mereka miliki bocor keluar sedikit pun."

"Maksudmu, kau ragu kalau _harddisk_ itu tidak berisi informasi yang kita cari?"

"Ya. Aku sudah lama berada di bagian internal bersama kakakku. Jadi, aku lebih mengenal seperti apa sifat orang-orang inti Organisasi. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan pernah meninggalkan informasi penting seperti ini."

Conan bergerak duduk di sebelah Ai. "Kalau begitu, itu artinya perjuangan kita sia-sia saja saat di markas tadi. Padahal aku sampai dihajar babak belur oleh monster aneh itu."

Ai langsung menahan tawanya setelah mendengarnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Conan merasa tersinggung.

"Lucu saja," jawab Ai. "Itu artinya kau saat itu memang sedang apes."

Conan semakin menatap kesal ke arah gadis pirang itu.

"Wuaah... Kalian terlihat mesra, ya." Kaito yang duduk di kursi depan memasang wajah jahil sambil senyum-senyum melihat Conan dan Ai. "Padahal masih kecil, tapi sudah mesra, ya..."

Suara tembakan langsung menggema. Shinichi dan Ran sampai kaget sekali mendengarnya. Kaito yang masih menghadap ke belakang, berwajah pucat karena peluru dari tembakan barusan melesat di samping wajahnya dan terus sampai melubangi dinding kereta di belakangnya. Dan tembakan tersebut berasal dari Conan yang berwajah semakin kusut saja.

"Itu sengaja kumelesetkan," kata Conan, menyimpan kembali pistolnya. "Berani membuatku _bad mood_ lagi, aku akan benar-benar membidikkan ke kepalamu, Kak."

Kaito kemudian berbalik dengan air mata bercucuran. "Adikku yang dulu imut dan manis, kini menjadi sangat dingin dan galak..."

Ai menatap heran ke arah Conan. "Hei, tadi itu bahaya sekali," tegurnya.

"Peduli amat," ucap Conan cuek.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah menganggap Kaito benar-benar kakakmu?" tanya Ai. "Kau tadi 'kan bilang kalau tidak begitu ingat masa kecilmu."

"Setidaknya aku tahu siapa yang jujur dan siapa yang bohong. Aku 'kan sudah sering bertemu orang-orang munafik, pembohong, pembual, dan sekutunya saat menjadi petarung dulu. Jadi, aku bisa membedakannya biarpun dia bertopeng sekalipun."

Ai menatap ke depan. "Berarti Kaito jujur, ya. Jarang-jarang ketemu pria jujur seperti itu." Lalu, dia kembali menatap Conan. "Dan juga... bakatmu membaca orang itu hebat sekali. Aku jadi ingin mengetesnya."

Conan melirik bingung. "Hah?"

"Kalau begitu... coba tebak, apakah ucapanku ini bohong atau tidak?" tantang Ai.

"Memang ada untungnya buatku?" Conan kembali bersikap cuek.

"Tentu saja ada. Tapi, tidak sekarang karena aku tidak membawa barang yang pantas menjadi hadiah saat ini," jawab Ai.

Conan melirik sebentar. "Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah, aku mulai." Ai memasang wajah serius. "Aku... mencintaimu."

Keheningan mendadak merebak disekitar mereka berdua. Conan mematung untuk beberapa saat. Wajahnya kemudian mulai memerah, lalu dia bergerak menjauh dengan ekspresi yang bercampur syok.

"HEEEEEH?"

Ai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya sampai memegang perut. "Ya, ampun! Rekasimu benar-benar lucu sekali."

"Kau mengerjaiku, ya? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" bentak Conan. Dia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ke depan.

"Hei..."

Langkah Conan berhenti ketika mendengar panggilan Ai itu. Dia menoleh dengan wajah yang masih kesal dan masih agak merona. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kau belum mengatakan apakah aku jujur atau bohong. Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Conan memperhatikan sebentar wajah Ai, lalu berbalik. "Bohong."

"Oh..." Suara Ai terdengar seperti memang sedang main-main.

Conan kembali melangkah menuju kursi di depan.

"Hei, tunggu dulu." Ai memanggil lagi.

Conan langsung berhenti dan menoleh dengan kekesalan maksimal akibat ulah Ai barusan. "Apa lagi?"

"Aku 'kan belum bilang jawabanmu benar atau salah."

Conan memalingkan wajahnya dengan sangat ketus. "Aku tidak peduli. 'Kan sudah kubilang tidak ada untungnya." Dia kembali melangkah.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang tidak mau tahu," sahut Ai.

Conan duduk di kursi paling depan, yang berada di depan tempat duduk Kaito, dengan sangat kesal. Kaito yang kelihatannya masih tidak peduli dengan kondisi mood Conan, memuculkan kepalanya dari balik sandaran kursi tempat duduk Conan.

"Conan, kurasa Ai tidak bohong dengan ucapannya itu. Aku benar-benar yakin dia itu jujur seratus persen...," kata Kaito, sok serius.

"Berhenti berbicara aneh-aneh seperti itu," desis Conan, penuh ancaman.

Tapi, Kaito merespon dengan santai. "Ah, jangan begitu. Aku yakin kau juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya."

Moncong pistol tahu-tahu sudah berada di dahinya. Bunyi tembakan kembali terdengar. Lubang peluru terlihat berada di dinding kereta bagian belakang. Biarpun melewati Ai, gadis itu tampak tenang-tenang saja membereskan barang-barang bawaannya. Sementara Kaito, tertunduk dengan wajah pucat untuk keduakalinya.

"Ha-hampir... saja...," gumamnya.

Dari tempat duduk depan, Kaito juga merasakan ada aura mengerikan yang membara. Aura kemarahan Conan. Kaito jadi merinding.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk tidak membuatku _bad mood_ lagi, Kakak?" desis bocah kacamata itu dengan mata berkilat-kilat marah.

"Iya, iya, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," ucap Kaito. Jujur saja, menurutnya Conan saat ini lebih mengerikan dibandingkan para monster yang dia hadapi tadi. Dia benar-benar sulit diajak bercanda.

**~Black Virus~**

Kereta akhirnya tiba di stasiun terakhir. Namun, di sana juga tampak sepi seperti kota mati dan juga berantakan. Tidak beda jauh dengan Kota Beika yang sekarang.

"Apa penyebarannya sudah sampai di sini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Bukan sudah sampai, tapi di sini juga terjadi," kata Kaito. "Obat yang membuat para kanibal bermunculan juga ada di sini. Di sini merupakan salah satu daerah yang dikirimi obat itu."

"Kakak tahu tempat mana saja yang dikirim?" tanya Conan tidak percaya.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Kaito. "Tapi, tidak semua tempat kuketahui. Kalau di dekat Beika, aku cukup tahu. Mendapat informasi dari organisasi itu sangatlah sulit. Hampir mustahil malah."

"Itu artinya Kakak juga tahu mengenai pertarungan ilegalnya?" tanya Conan lagi.

"Ya, tahu. Tapi, aku tidak pernah sampai ke arenanya sehingga tidak tahu seperti apa pertarungannya ataupun siapa saja pesertanya. Salah satu anggota Organisasi selalu saja mengikutiku ketika aku datang. Sepertinya dia sudah sadar."

"Orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Conan. Dia memang agak penasaran juga.

Kaito mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Tubuhnya jangkung, bermata tajam dan dingin, dan yang paling mencolok adalah rambutnya itu. Berwarna keperakan dan panjang."

Conan tersentak. Itu adalah ciri-ciri pria yang sempat berhasil menahannya saat kabur dulu. Memang di antara anggota Organisasi, cuma pria itu yang paling mengerikan. Sama sekali tidak berperasaan. Conan bahkan masih terbayang rasa cengkeraman tangannya itu. Terbayang sangat jelas.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau di Beika bisa ada tempat pertarungan ilegal," kata Shinichi.

"Itu karena kau menganggap gosip mengenai tempat itu cuma kabar angin," ledek Kaito. "Kau sama sekali tidak terpikir kalau ada yang disembunyikan di balik gosip yang tersebar. Lain kali, cobalah untuk selidiki saja. Tidak ada salahnya."

Shinichi memasang wajah kesal ke arah Kaito. "Baiklah, aku memang salah tidak kepikiran begitu," ucapnya walaupun dengan nada ketus. "Ngomong-ngomong senjata yang kau berikan di kereta tadi, kenapa tidak diberikan peluru cadangannya juga?"

"Oh, kalau itu... Memang tidak perlu. Pelurunya itu memang istimewa," jelas Kaito.

"Istimewa? Memang terbuat dari apa hingga tidak perlu peluru cadangan?" tanya Shinichi penasaran. Conan yang mendengarnya juga menanti jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sebab dia sendiri tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana pistol yang diberikan Kaito bisa tidak habis pelurunya.

"Kalau itu... Rahasia perusahaan," jawab Kaito dengan Pe-De tingkat tinggi.

Semua terbengong mendengarnya.

"Hei, jangan main-main!" bentak Shinichi yang sudah kehabisan kesabarannya melihat tingkah tidak seriusnya Kaito.

"Aku serius, lho," ucap Kaito seyakin mungkin walaupun tetap tidak terlihat yakin di mata yang lain. "Karena istimewa dan juga langka, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan itu apa. Nanti banyak saingannya. Belum lagi, bahannya itu. Pasti bakal langsung habis bila banyak yang pakai."

Shinichi memutuskan menyerah saja mengajukan pertanyaan seputar senjata pemberian Kaito itu. Pasti tidak akan dijawab. Conan juga berpikiran sama. Setidaknya ada untungnya tidak memikirkan peluru cadangannya. Ran juga sebenarnya diberikan, tapi kelihatannya tidak akan sering digunakan karena Ran itu lebih terbiasa menggunakan tangan kosong ketimbang senjata. Apalagi senjata jarak jauh.

Conan tiba-tiba berdesis agar semuanya diam. Samar-samar terdengar suara geraman dari banyak arah.

"Dikepung, ya?" Kaito malah terlihat santai menanggapinya. Dia pun mengeluarkan pistolnya yang bentuknya unik sendiri. Moncong pistolnya pun tidak seperti moncong pistol pada umumnya, melainkan berbentuk kotak dengan celah garis panjang seukurannya lebar sebuah kartu.

Para makhluk kanibal mulai bermunculan dari balik bayang-bayang bangunan dan lari menyerbu Conan dan kawan-kawan. Conan maju duluan sambil mulai menembak dengan bidikan kepala semua. Banyak dari para makhluk kanibal berjatuhan tak bergerak.

Kaito juga tidak mau kalah. Sebelum dia mulai menembak, dia mengeluarkan terlebih dahulu selembar kain yang cukup lebar berwarna berbeda, merah dan hitam, pada kedua sisinya dari belakang bajunya dan dikebaskan. Burung-burung merpati putih berterbangan menghalangi pandangan para makhluk kanibal dan membuat gerakan mereka melambat. Kesempatan itu digunakan Kaito untuk menembak di mana pelurunya memang merupakan kartu. Tidak heran kalau bentuk pistolnya begitu.

Ai juga menembak dengan gesit. Biarpun tidak semuanya _head shot_ seperti Conan. Sementara Shinichi dan Ran menembak semampu mereka karena mereka tidak biasa menembak. Kadang Ran menggunakan keahliannya dalam karate untuk menghajar para makhluk kanibal yang sudah terlanjur dekat. Biarpun memang sempat takut, semua serangan tangan kosong Ran tetap saja menghasilkan _damage_ besar yang bisa menghempaskan si makhluk kanibal cukup jauh. Kelihatannya dia sudah tidak begitu takut sekarang.

Mereka semua bertempur hingga keluar dari stasiun. Akan tetapi, di luar sana yang menunggu sudah sangat banyak. Semua makhluk kanibal itu menatap lapar ke arah para manusia yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Rintangannya semakin parah saja." Kaito masih tampak santai. Tidak ada kepanikan yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kenapa di saat kepungannya lebih parah, kau malah tetap terlihat santai begitu!" bentak Shinichi yang tidak habis pikir kenapa pemuda yang mirip dengannya itu masih bisa terlihat santai seolah yang dihadapannya itu bukanlah rintangan yang berarti.

Kaito melirik sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Karena aku suka tantangan." Entah sejak kapan, sebuah peluncur roket sudah berada di pundaknya. Siap ditembakkan. Yang lain jadi melotot melihat kemunculan peluncur roket itu.

Roket ditembakkan dan meluncur di tengah kerumunan para makhluk kanibal. Ledakan besar terjadi menghancurkan sekaligus menghempaskan para makhluk kanibal di sekitar area ledakan.

"Jalan sudah terbuka," lapor Kaito sambil nyengir lebar dan mengeluarkan suara kekehan penuh kemenangan. Alat peluncur roketnya masih berada di pundaknya.

Jitakan kompak dari Conan dan Shinichi menghantam telak kepala Kaito sampai pemuda itu terbungkuk dalam, hampir jatuh. Suara jitakkannya juga terdengar cukup nyaring.

"Jangan main-main!" bentak keduanya.

Ran dan Ai yang berada di belakang para pemuda itu, hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Dasar laki-laki," gumam Ai.

Perjuangan untuk kabur dari kepungan para monster kembali dilanjutkan seiring semakin tingginya matahari. Tujuan mereka...

Daerah perbatasan.

_**To be continued...**_

Yak, aku lanjut. Tapi, kayaknya banyak humornya, ya... Menurutku, sih...

Lanjut saja ke _review_...

To **guilliano**: Lihat saja nanti...

To **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**: Aku tidak kepikiran memunculkan Aoko. Mungkin saja akan kumunculkan saat tiba di Osaka. Orangtua Conan... Kalau ibunya, aku rasa akan kupakai tante-tante gendut hasil penyamarannya Yukiko yang digunakan untuk menjemput Conan pertama kali. Tapi, kalau ayahnya, aku masih bingung mau pakai siapa. Soalnya tidak mungkin ayah Conan pria bertopeng. Sedangkan tokoh-tokoh lainnya... biarpun selamat juga... belum tentu akan kumunculkan... Senjata untuk Shinichi dan Ran sudah terjawab di cerita.

To **holmes950**: Salam kenal juga... ^^

To **Namikaze ArdhyaMouri**: Memang bakal panjang. Namanya juga _adventure_. Nanti belum menceritakan di daerah perbatasan, keadaan di Osaka, belum lagi lawan _boss_. Pokoknya masih banyak.

To **kevins718**: Terima kasih ^^

To **Kudo karin23**: Terima kasih dan salam kenal juga ^^

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Terima kasih sudah membaca...

~Princess Fantasia~


	9. Act 9: The Man

**Act 9: The Man**

Suara tembakan menggema di mana-mana. Banyak mayat dari sosok makhluk kanibal yang terbaring tak bernyawa di sepanjang jalan. Ada juga mayat dari para manusia yang dijadikan mangsa mereka. Conan dan kawan-kawan terus berlari sambil menembus kepungan para makhluk kanibal yang terus berdatangan tanpa henti.

Kaito berhenti. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah granat yang entah dari bagian mana tubuhnya, mencabut kunci pengamannya dan melemparnya ke belakang di mana para makhluk kanibal sedang mengejar mereka. Ledakan besar menghempaskan para makhluk yang hanya dikuasai oleh rasa lapar mereka.

Kaito kembali berlari menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah agak jauh dan kembali menembak para makhluk kanibal yang bermunculan dari gedung-gedung kosong di sampingnya.

Conan yang berada paling depan terus menembak monster-monster kelaparan yang bermunculan di depan. Sesekali dia melancarkan serangan fisik yang kemudian disusul dengan tembakan. Ai, Ran, dan Shinichi juga berusaha semampu mereka untuk mencegah para makhluk kanibal mendekati mereka.

"Mereka tidak ada habisnya," keluh Ran. Dia mulai tampak kelelahan karena terus berlari sejak dari stasiun tadi sambil menangani para makhluk kanibal yang mengejar mereka.

Ai, Shinichi, dan Kaito juga terlihat sama kelelahannya. Cuma Conan yang dirasa masih punya banyak tenaga karena dia masih bisa melawan monster-monster itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Semenjak dia diberikan obat oleh Ai di markas Organisasi, tenaganya jadi bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Biarpun memang menguntungkannya dalam kondisi sekarang, tetap saja dia merasa suatu saat nanti akan merasakan efek sebenarnya dari obat itu.

Conan mempercepat larinya, lalu dengan sekuatnya dia menendang salah satu makhluk kanibal yang menampakkan diri di hadapannya dengan tendangan di udara. Makhluk itu terlempar menghantam kawanannya yang berada di belakangnya. Lalu, dia menembak mereka hingga semuanya tidak ada yang bergerak.

Wajahnya semakin mengeras. Dia sudah semakin tidak tahan dengan para makhluk kanibal yang sebenarnya masih bisa kembali menjadi manusia itu.

Menjelang malam, serangan mereda. Tapi, bukan berarti sudah berhenti. Kelihatannya para makhluk kanibal di tempat mereka berada sedang tidak ada. Jadi, mereka bisa istirahat sebentar. Sebuah gedung yang kelihatannya merupakan sebuah kantor swasta surat kabar menjadi tempat peristirahatan mereka. Gedung itu masih terlihat bagus. Pintu dan jendelanya masih utuh biarpun bagian dalamnya cukup berantakan. Mungkin dikarenakan para pegawainya terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka saat penyerangan terjadi. Dan ketika serangan para makhluk kanibal lewat, mereka semua sudah tidak ada di dalam gedung itu sehingga tidak dimasuki oleh makhluk-makhluk itu. Terbukti dengan tidak ditemukannya jejak darah atau serangan di sana.

"Tidak buruk untuk dijadikan tempat istirahat," komentar Ai. Nadanya terdengar agak sarkastik. Dia pun terlihat kurang suka dengan kondisi bangunan itu.

Conan, Kaito, dan Shinichi mencoba mengganjal pintu dan jendela agar tidak mudah diterobos dengan beberapa lemari dan meja. Untuk lemari yang terbuat dari besi dan besar yang bahkan 3 orang belum tentu dapat memindahkannya, Conan yang memindahkannya. Untunglah Ran tidak melihatnya karena dia dan Ai sedang mempersiapkan tempat untuk tidur. Kalau tidak, dia akan mematung dan menganga melihat seorang remaja 13 tahunan mengangkat sebuah lemari besi besar. Itu kata Shinichi.

Setelah dirasa cukup banyak barang yang digunakan untuk menahan pintu dan jendela, mereka bertiga pergi ke tempat Ai dan Ran berada di lantai 2. Para gadis sudah selesai membersihkan tempat mereka. Ada beberapa makanan dan beberapa botol minuman yang mereka temukan di dapur kantor. Sebatang lilin dijadikan penerangan di ruangan itu. Mereka tidak ingin menarik perhatian lebih dengan membuat ruangan terlalu terang.

Mereka kemudian menyantap makanan yang ada. Setelah itu, mereka semua diam tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya diam dalam keheningan. Ketika lilin sudah terbakar semua hingga padam, mereka semua sudah terlelap karena sangat kelelahan.

**~Black Virus~**

Conan mendadak terbangun. Dia mendengar banyak langkah di luar. Segera dia bergerak ke jendela dan mengintip dari balik tirai. Dia terkejut dengan banyaknya para makhluk kanibal berlarian seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu. Namun, dalam sekejap mereka semua terlempar kembali ke belakang seperti dihempaskan angin kencang. Dia juga merasakan hawa yang sudah tidak lagi asing baginya.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang datang dari arah berlawanan dengan kedatangan para makhluk kanibal yang kini semua terbaring tak bergerak. Orang itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Rambutnya panjang. Dengan penerangan dari lampu jalan yang masih menyala biarpun berkedip-kedip, Conan dapat melihat warna rambutnya dan langsung terbelalak. Warna perak terang. Sama dengan pria yang mencegatnya dulu.

"Gin... Dia di sini."

Conan menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara Ai yang bergetar. Dia melihat gadis itu sedang duduk sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang gemetar hebat.

"Kita harus segera pergi!" desis Ai. Dan dengan terburu-buru karena panik, dia membangunkan yang lain.

Gin... Nama itu cukup tidak asing bagi Conan karena dia sering mendengar nama itu dari anggota Organisasi Hitam yang lewat di depan penjaranya dulu. Tapi, belum pernah sekali pun dia menemui orang yang bernama Gin itu. Mereka sering mengatakan kalau Gin adalah monster sebenarnya. Dia kuat walaupun tanpa menggunakan obat sama sekali. Dia pun sangat dingin dan tak pernah segan dalam membunuh biarpun itu sesama anggota Organisasi. Tapi, dia jarang ikut dalam kegiatan Organisasi. Mungkin untuk menyembunyikan kekuatannya itu. Soalnya kadang dia suka bertindak semaunya sendiri kalau sudah menyangkut membunuh.

Dan... mengenai kata-kata Ai barusan... apakah yang dia maksud adalah pria berambut perak itu?

Kaito, Shinichi, dan Ran langsung terbangun setelah Ai membangunkan mereka. Mereka semua masih terlihat sangat mengantuk. Ya, sekarang saja masih tengah malam. Tapi, cukup mengherankan juga mereka bisa terlelap di tengah kota penuh makhluk pemakan manusia yang kelaparan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ran, mengucek matanya.

"Kita harus pergi!" kata Ai. "Sekarang!"

Bertepatan dengan itu, Conan merasakan ada yang mendekat dari belakang, dari arah jendela. Dia menoleh dan dapat melihat sesosok bayangan di tirai yang semakin membesar. Lalu, dalam sekejap ruangan tempat mereka berada hancur disertai dengan suara dentuman yang keras. Conan dan kawan-kawan pun terhempas dan terbaring kesakitan.

Dinding ruangan berlubang besar. Pria bersetelan serba hitam dan berambut perak itu kini berdiri di depan lubang itu. Matanya menyorot tajam.

Conan segera kembali bangkit dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada mata pria itu. Tatapan yang sama seperti yang ia lihat terakhir kali.

"Sherry...," pria itu bergumam. Pandangannya mengarah pada Ai yang baru saja kembali duduk.

Wajah Ai menjadi pucat. Gadis itu segera bergerak mundur hingga menyentuh dinding di belakangnya. "Gin..."

Pria itu ternyata memang Gin. Dia memang kuat seperti yang diceritakan. Conan sendiri sudah pernah sekali berhadapan dengan pria itu dan merasakan besarnya kekuatannya.

Kaito, Shinichi, dan Ran baru saja bisa kembali mendudukkan diri mereka yang langsung melihat Gin yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Mereka bertiga pun langsung terkejut dengan kemunculan pria berambut perak itu. Wajah Kaito yang paling terlihat terkejut. Kelihatannya Gin adalah pria yang dia maksud saat di stasiun tadi.

"Sherry... Kau harus ikut denganku," kata Gin yang ditujukan pada Ai itu. Sepertinya "Sherry" adalah nama sandi yang diberikan pada Ai. Organisasi Hitam memang mewajibkan anggotanya memiliki nama sandi agar tidak mudah ditemukan data para anggotanya sebenarnya sehingga sulit dilacak. Seperti halnya Conan yang dipanggil "C-1" biarpun dia cuma manusia aduan.

Ai malah semakin memundurkan tubuhnya biarpun tidak lagi dapat bergerak lebih jauh karena tertahan oleh dinding. Conan segera berdiri di hadapan Gin, menghadangnya. Tangannya sudah siap mencabut pistolnya. Dia memang sudah merasakan betapa kuatnya Gin, tapi dia tidak akan mundur untuk menghadapinya sekali lagi. Dia pun tidak akan membiarkan Ai ditangkap. Organisasi pasti ingin Ai membuat obat untuk mereka. Bahkan mungkin lebih buruk; mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang ia perbuat sehingga markas porak-poranda.

Gin menyipitkan matanya. "C-1... Kau bermaksud melawanku?"

"Ya, tidak akan kubiarkan kau membawanya. Apa pun alasannya," desis Conan.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa _harddisk_ yang kalian miliki, yang kalian ambil dari markas lama, tidak berisi data yang kalian cari?"

Conan dan Ai terkejut. Tapi, mereka tidak langsung mempercayainya. Bisa saja itu jebakan. Tapi, ekspresi Gin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia berbohong. Conan yang bisa membedakan orang yang berbohong atau tidak, melihat pria itu benar-benar jujur. Tapi, bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu kalau mereka memiliki _harddisk_ yang berasal dari markas lama?

"Kalau menginginkan datanya, kau bisa ikut denganku ke tempat kami, Sherry," tawar Gin. "Kalau kau tidak punya datanya, kau tidak bisa membuat obat penawar untuk semua kekacauan ini, 'kan?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawanya!" bentak Conan.

"Aku ikut."

Conan terdiam. Begitu pula dengan ketiga kawannya yang lain. Conan pun menoleh, melihat Ai yang sudah berdiri dan tidak merasa takut lagi.

"Ai..." Conan menatap tidak percaya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Gin," ucap Ai. Dia tampak yakin. "Sebaiknya kau benar. Kalau tidak, tidak akan ada obat penawarnya yang aku yakini Organisasi juga sedang membutuhkannya."

Gin tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu, Ai? Kau jangan mengikutinya. Itu mungkin jebakan!" ucap Conan lantang. Dia harap agar Ai merubah pikirannya itu.

Ai melangkah maju perlahan.

"Ai, jangan...," Ran juga mencoba mencegah, namun tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan untuk mencegatnya.

Ai kemudian berhenti di samping Conan yang masih terdiam di tempat. Kemudian, dia berbisik, "Aku tahu kalau kau sama sekali tidak melihat adanya kebohongan dalam ucapannya."

Conan semakin terdiam.

"Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan datanya, maka aku bisa membuat obatnya. Lalu, aku akan berusaha mengirimnya padamu," sambung Ai. Lalu, dia kembali melangkah maju mendekati Gin yang sedang menanti.

Conan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Mengirim obatnya dari markas Organisasi pasti sangatlah tidak mungkin. Kalau ketahuan, bisa saja Ai akan dibunuh. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Conan pun berbalik dan saat itu pula pukulan telak dari Gin mengenai perutnya. Bocah kacamata itu kemudian terlempar ke belakang dengan cepat dan menghantam dinding dengan keras hingga retak dan sedikit berkawah. Lalu, tubuhnya jatuh tak berdaya di lantai. Pukulan Gin itu lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Jauh lebih kuat. Kaito, Shinichi, dan Ran sampai terbelalak melihatnya. Melihat tindakan Gin yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kalau Conan masih tergolong masih kecil untuk mendapat pukulan sekeras itu yang orang dewasa saja belum tentu dapat bertahan.

"Conan!" Kaito memaksakan tubuhnya yang masih kesakitan untuk bergerak menghampiri Conan yang berusaha kembali bangkit sambil meringis.

Ketika Conan mengangkat kepalanya, Ai sudah dibawa pergi oleh Gin. Tubuh Ai dipegang oleh pria dingin itu dan kemudian mereka melompat ke belakang, melompat begitu saja jatuh ke bawah.

Tanpa peduli dengan rasa sakit yang masih membekas, Conan berdiri dan berlari ke arah lubang di dinding. Dia melihat Ai yang sudah berada di dalam sebuah mobil hitam yang tampak antik. Gadis itu terus menatap ke arah luar jendela, ke arah gedung tempat teman-temannya yang lain berada. Kemudian mobil itu melaju pergi dengan cepat.

"AI!"

_**To be continued...**_

Langsung saja ke _review_.

To **Guest**: Aku memang berencana membuat begitu.

To **Kudo karin23**: Rencananya memang mau dibuat begitu. Tokoh-tokoh lainnya lihat saja nanti bakal dimunculin atau tidak. Kepribadian Conan dan Shinichi memang sama, 'kan? Biarpun di sini mereka bukan saudara.

To **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**: Itu cuma untuk menguji. Masih belum. Senjatanya memang ada bahan khusus tersendiri. Nanti akan diberitahu kalau sudah waktunya (halah). Terus ikutin saja ceritanya.

To **3452**: Di sini Conan bukan anak kecil. Dia sudah 13 tahun. Pria itu sudah terjawab di cerita. Biarpun untuk di animenya ada episode kalau rambutnya berwarna pirang. Tapi, kuputuskan untuk pakai warna perak saja.

To **Ryezma kudo aka Yure**: Sudah di-_update_!

To **kudojr**: Memang rada-rada mirip. Kalau pakai cheat, berarti mereka berada di dunia _game_, dong.

To **amel conaners**: Sudah dilanjut.

To **Guest**: Ini Ch:9-nya...

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Terima kasih sudah membaca...

~Princess Fantasia~


	10. Act 10: The Antidote

**Act 10: The Antidote**

Ai didorong masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan alat kimia yang biasanya dia gunakan di laboratorium sebelumnya. Letaknya semuanya sama persis dengan yang sebelumnya dia pakai.

"Sekarang mulailah membuat penawarnya," kata Gin. "Kami membutuhkannya dengan cepat. Kau juga membutuhkannya, 'kan?"

Ai hanya diam sambil menatap tajam pada pria berbaju hitam itu.

"Semua data yang kau perlukan ada di komputer. Sebaiknya cepat karena tempat ini juga tidak akan bertahan lama bila diserbu oleh 'mereka'."

Pintu kemudian ditutup dan dikunci rapat. Tak ada jalan keluar lain lagi. Lubang ventilasi juga tidak muat untuk dilewati tubuh Ai. Kalaupun berhasil keluar, letaknya jauh dari lokasi teman-temannya sekarang.

"Setidaknya aku bisa mulai membuat penawarnya," gumam Ai sambil mengenakan pakaian lab. "Seharusnya sampel obatnya ada di penyimpanan."

Dia mencari sebentar lemari penyimpanan. Begitu ketemu, dia langsung segera ke sana dan mencari sampel yang dia cari. Di dalam lemari, dia menemukan banyak sekali tabung berisi sampel obat. Tapi, dia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari mana yang dia cari karena sudah diberi label pada setiap sampelnya. Selain itu, yang sampel yang dia cari itu disimpan di dalam kotak yang tertutup rapat.

Dia mengenakan sarung tangan karet dan mengambil sampel yang dia perlukan. APTX 4869. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Ai membuka data pada komputer dan membacanya sebentar. Setelah itu, dia pun mulai membuat penawarnya.

Sampel demi sampel dari penawar yang dibuatnya diujikan pada virus kanibalisme itu. Namun, hasilnya belum ada yang seperti diharapkan. Sementara itu waktu terus berjalan.

Saking seriusnya, tidak terasa pagi sudah tiba. Salah satu anggota Organisasi Hitam mengantarkan makanan untuk Ai. Setelah orang itu pergi, Gin datang untuk memantau hasil kerja Ai.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Gin dengan nada dinginnya.

"Belum ada yang berhasil," jawab Ai tidak kalah dingin. "Membuat penawarnya lebih sulit dari yang kukira. Dan aku juga mulai berpikir, virus yang kita miliki sudah berbeda dengan yang ada di tubuh para korbannya. Setelah kuteliti tadi, ada kemungkinan bisa bermutasi. Jadi, aku butuh sampel darah salah satu makhluk kanibal itu."

"Itu saja?"

"Untuk saat ini hanya itu."

Setelah itu Gin keluar dari laboratorium.

Ai menghela nafas. Dia sangat tegang bila bertemu dengan pria ubanan itu. Ditambah dengan tatapan membunuhnya yang tidak pernah lepas dari matanya.

Ai memakan makanan yang tadi diantarkan. Perut pun perlu diisi agar bisa berpikir. Kalau diingat-ingat, apa yang dimakannya saat bersama Conan dan lainnya benar-benar apa adanya. Bahkan kenyang pun tidak. Belum lagi kejar-kejaran dan bertarungnya yang hampir tidak ada habisnya. Aktifitas dan apa yang dimakan sama sekali tidak seimbang. Tapi, tanpa terlihat lelah, semuanya berjuang hingga sekarang.

Ai jadi penasaran, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ini? Ada satu firasat yang dirasanya benar. Mereka berencana menyelamatkannya.

"Semoga mereka tidak sebodoh itu. Terutama... Conan," harapnya. Dia jadi terbayang wajah Conan yang meneriakinya saat dirinya dibawa pergi oleh Gin.

_Apa dia sepeduli itu?_

**~Black Virus~**

"Berhenti bertindak sembrono, Conan!" bentak Kaito. Dia berusaha menahan Conan yang mau pergi. "Kita ini baru saja bisa lolos dari para kanibal itu yang menyerang dari tempat persembunyian sebelumnya yang datang karena keributan yang terjadi. Bisakah kita istirahat dulu sekalian membuat rencana?"

"Tapi, Ai harus kita selamatkan secepatnya!" ucap Conan lantang. "Aku tidak bisa mempercayai organisasi itu. Mereka pasti akan membunuhnya bila sudah mendapatkan penawarnya."

"Kalau begitu, kau tahu di mana mereka berada sekarang?" tanya Kaito.

Conan terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau pasti tidak tahu," kata Kaito. "Kuperingatkan, kalau kau sampai mati karena sok tahu atau mencoba mencarinya di tengah kota berisi makhluk kelaparan pemakan manusia itu, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya lagi. Aku saja hampir tidak lolos kalau saja tidak mendapatkan keberuntungan dulu."

Conan semakin terdiam.

"Bersabarlah, Conan. Mereka pasti tidak akan melakukannya secepat itu karena membuat penawarnya tidak mungkin kurang dari semalam, 'kan?" bujuk Ran.

Conan menunduk sebentar. Dan akhirnya dia pun duduk dengan tenang. Yang lain menghela nafas lega.

"Oi, Kaito, kau bilang akan membuat rencana. Memangnya kau punya informasi mengenai organisasi itu yang ada di kota ini?" tanya Shinichi.

Kaito memandang langit-langit ruangan yang merupakan ruang perlindungan bawah tanah yang ditemukan secara tidak sengaja saat tengah kabur dari kejaran massa para makhluk kanibal tadi. Ruangan yang tidak cukup luas, tapi sangat membantu dalam persembunyian.

"Sebenarnya Organisasi Hitam tidak memiliki markas cabang di sini. Melainkan hanya seperti 'toko cabang'. Markasnya berada di kota sebelah yang setidaknya butuh waktu sejam untuk sampai di sana dengan kendaraan sambil ngebut kalau tidak ada halangan. Tapi, melihat kondisi tempat ini yang sekarang, kurasa bisa lebih dari sehari bagi kita untuk sampai di sana," jelas Kaito. Dia menengok ke arah Conan. "Itu sebabnya aku bilang jangan sembrono, Conan."

Conan tidak bereaksi.

"Padahal kita sudah hampir sampai ke tempat aman. Ternyata kejadian seperti ini malah terjadi," keluh Shinichi.

"Tapi, biarpun sampai di sana juga... pasti tidak akan berguna kalau ternyata data-data yang diperlukan untuk membuat obat tidak ada," ujar Ran.

"Benar juga," sahut Shinichi. "Aku melupakan hal itu."

Tiba-tiba semua perut mereka berbunyi nyaring. Rasa lapar akhirnya melanda juga.

Shinichi melihat arlojinya. Pukul 10 pagi. Sudah jauh dari waktunya sarapan. Malah hampir waktunya makan siang.

"Kita benar-benar pengelana yang apes," umpatnya.

Ran mencoba memeriksa lemari-lemari yang berada di ruangan persembunyian mereka. Tapi, yang dia temukan semuanya makanan mentah. Tidak ada yang bisa dimakan langsung. Dia berbalik dan menggeleng pada teman-temannya.

"Kaito, kau 'kan bisa memunculkan banyak benda. Apa kau bisa memunculkan makanan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Semua yang kubawa berupa benda, bukan makanan," jawab Kaito. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kita akan berakhir seperti ini."

Conan tiba-tiba berdiri. "Aku akan keluar dan mencari makanan."

"Tapi, Conan, di luar masih sangat ramai oleh para monster itu. Kau bisa terluka bila keluar sendirian," cegah Ran.

"Kupastikan itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku masih punya misi lain. Lagipula, kalau kalian ikut, kalian juga bisa celaka karena kekurangan tenaga akibat lapar. Sementara aku berbeda. Aku masih punya banyak tenaga. Tubuhku sudah sangat terlatih untuk kondisi apa pun."

Conan kemudian pergi tanpa ada yang menghalangi lagi karena semua teman-temannya tertegun.

"Misi lain?" Shinichi menatap bingung.

"Menyelamatkan Ai, ya?" duga Ran sambil tersenyum. "Biarpun belum pernah mengatakannya, kurasa Conan sudah menganggap Ai orang yang penting untuknya."

"Kita tidak akan tahu itu benar atau tidak kalau dia sendiri masih belum mengerti perasaan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan," kata Kaito sambil berbaring.

**~Black Virus~**

Ai melangkah mundur dengan kecewa. Obatnya tetap belum ada yang berhasil mengatasi virus awal. Dia berpikir keras untuk mencari apa yang salah sehingga tidak ada bisa memusnahkan virus itu. Setidaknya bisa mengurangi efeknya saja sudah merupakan kemajuan, tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang seperti itu juga.

Terdengar kunci pintu dibuka. Lalu, Gin membuka pintu itu dan masuk. Dia membawa tabung berisi darah. Diletakkannya tabung itu di atas meja.

"Itu yang kau minta," ucapnya datar. "Sebaiknya ini benar-benar membantu."

Setelah itu Gin keluar begitu saja dan kembali mengunci pintu.

Ai mengambil tabung berisi darah tersebut. Darahnya terlihat masih segar.

"Cepat sekali kerjanya," kagum Ai. Dia segera kembali bekerja untuk meneliti darah tersebut.

Begitu selesai diperiksa, gadis itu terkejut dengan hasilnya. Virusnya sudah jauh berbeda dengan virus awal. Dia mendecih kesal. Kalau begitu hasilnya, itu artinya data yang sekarang tidak ada gunanya. Mencari penawar untuk virus awal saja tidak ada yang berhasil, bagaimana dengan yang sudah berubah?

Ai tertunduk kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Dia merasa mustahil untuk bisa menemukan penawarnya sebelum virusnya berubah lagi.

_Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?_

Ai semakin tertunduk.

_Conan..._

**~Black Virus~**

Conan berhenti berlari. Dia merasa mendengar suara Ai yang memanggil. Tangannya semakin terkepal kuat.

_Ai..._

**~Black Virus~**

Jarum jam terus bergerak. Ai memperhatikan dengan wajah yang sudah lusuh karena kurang istirahat. Sekarang sudah 3 hari berlalu. Tapi, belum ada perkembangan sama sekali. Dia sudah hampir putus asa. Gin pun semakin terlihat seram setiap kali dia datang untuk memantau pekerjaan. Dia ingin segera bisa mendapatkan penawar karena semakin banyak anggota yang mulai berubah karena terkena serangan.

Ai memukul meja dengan keras. Tidak peduli rasa sakit yang timbul. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak berdaya sekarang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Semua yang kulakukan, tidak ada yang berhasil. Tapi, aku tidak boleh berhenti," gumamnya.

Dia berjalan ke lemari penyimpanan bahan-bahan obat. Dia mengambil tabung-tabung berisi bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya. Lalu, mulai membuat lagi. Setiap obat yang selesai, segera diujikan. Namun, masih saja gagal terus.

"Mungkin data yang disimpan Kakak bisa membantu," gumamnya.

Dia memeriksa data-data hasil penelitian kakaknya dan membacanya dengan teliti. Sampai dia menemukan folder dengan tulisan "_Don't_". Dia membuka folder itu yang berisi folder lain yang bertuliskan "_Open_". Dibuka lagi, isinya folder lagi begitu seterusnya hingga setiap tulisan dalam folder itu membentuk kalimat "_Don't open or you will be tricked_".

Ai mematung untuk beberapa saat. Bisa-bisanya kakaknya itu membuat lelucon seperti itu pada lokasi data penting. Tapi, rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar. Dia membuka folder bertulisan "_Tricked_" dan menemukan pesan yang bertuliskan:

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN DIBUKA! SEKARANG KENA, 'KAN, TIPUANNYA? HAHAHAHAHAHA! XD"

Ai lebih terdiam lagi. Benar-benar tipuan.

Ai ingin menutup pesan itu, namun batal setelah menyadari ada tulisan yang berubah warna saat terkena kursor mouse. Dia menggeser lagi kursornya pada setiap huruf pada tulisan tersebut hingga berhenti pada tanda "!" terkahir.

Dia mengklik tanda itu dan terbukalah file berisikan hasil penelitian yang ternyata merupakan obat yang disembunyikan di dalam CPU. Obat itu ternyata bukan cuma untuk membuat penggunanya kuat, tapi bisa juga dijadikan obat untuk melawan bakteri dan virus berbahaya dalam tubuh walaupun tidak semua jenis virus dan bakteri bisa mempan.

Ai segera saja membuat obat yang sama dengan yang dituliskan dalam file itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama karena bahan-bahannya sudah ada di dalam lemari penyimpanan. Tinggal mencampurkan sesuai takaran. Setelah itu, dia ujikan pada sampel darah milik makhluk kanibal baru yang tadi pagi diantarkan oleh Gin.

Dia melihat reaksinya dari mikroskop. Virus-virusnya mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya lenyap tanpa sisa.

"Ini dia penawarnya," ucapnya senang.

Namun, kesenangannya lenyap saat mendengar dentuman keras di luar ruang kerjanya disertai suara jeritan kesakitan banyak orang. Ai termundur dengan wajah pucat. Dia bisa menduga kalau itu artinya para makhluk kanibal sudah berhasil masuk.

Dia mendengar derap langkah mendekat. Lalu, disusul pintunya dipukul-pukul dengan keras hingga penyok. Padahal itu pintu baja. Karena dipukul terus, pintu itu pun akhirnya lepas. Di baliknya berdiri sosok makhluk kanibal berbadan besar seperti yang muncul di markas sebelumnya. Makhluk itu melihat Ai dan berlari menyerangnya. Ai segera menghindar ke sisi lain ruangan. Serangan makhluk itu pun mengenai komputer dan peralatan kimia yang ada di atas meja. Menghancurkan semuanya sampai berceceran ke mana-mana.

Makhluk itu bergerak menghadap ke Ai yang sudah terpojok. Tak ada yang bisa Ai lakukan untuk melawannya karena senjata pun tidak punya. Dia hanya bisa melempari makhluk itu dengan benda-benda yang bisa diraihnya. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mempan. Makhluk itu malah semakin marah. Dia sampai melempar meja yang ada di tengah ruangan dengan keras dan hampir mengenai Ai kalau tidak segera menunduk menghindar. Meja tersebut hancur dan serpihannya mengenai Ai.

Makhluk itu semakin dekat. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk meraih Ai. Akan tetapi, seseorang muncul dari belakang dan menendang keras makhluk itu ke samping dengan tendangan di udara hingga dinding pun jebol.

Ai tertegun karena orang yang muncul itu adalah Conan yang penampilannya sudah cukup acak-acakan karena bertarung. Conan menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas. "Maaf kalau terlalu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau datang tepat waktu," jawab Ai sambil tersenyum.

Conan malah terdiam setelah itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ai yang heran karena tiba-tiba saja Conan diam seperti itu sambil menatapnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Conan cepat. "Kita pergi sekarang." Dia menarik tangan Ai dan berlari keluar melewati lubang di dinding yang terbentuk karena hantaman makhluk kanibal yang kini tidak lagi bergerak.

Di luar sudah sangat kacau. Banyak makhluk kanibal yang sudah memangsa di sana-sini. Ai dan Conan terus berlari hingga keluar dari bangunan. Sesekali Conan menembak para makhluk kanibal yang mendekat. Kaito yang juga sedang menghadapi beberapa makhluk kanibal, berlari menyusul Conan dan Ai yang melewatinya.

"Syukurlah kau masih selamat, Ai," kata Kaito.

"Maaf sudah membuat cemas," sahut Ai.

Suara ledakan terdengar dari belakang. Ai menoleh. Dia melihat Gin yang berwajah sudah sangat mengerikan karena dia sudah sangat marah.

"Bawa Ai ke mobil! Aku akan menahannya!" seru Conan pada Kaito yang langsung mendorong Ai pada pemuda itu.

"Apa- Conan! Jangan!" pekik Ai.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Kaito menarik Ai menuju mobil di mana Shinichi dan Ran sudah menunggu sambil melawan para makhluk kanibal yang terus berdatangan.

"Cepat masuk!" seru Shinichi.

Ai didorong masuk ke dalam mobil. Ran dan Shinichi menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil. Shinichi langsung saja menyalakan mobil.

"Kaito, cepat masuk!" seru Shinichi yang melihat Kaito belum juga masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ah, Conan!" Ran melihat Conan yang kini sedang bertarung sengit melawan Gin. Mereka bertarung dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang jauh dari manusia biasa.

Kaito tidak tahan diam saja melihat Conan yang bertarung sendiri. Dia mengeluarkan geranat dan melemparkannya pada Gin di saat Conan sedang jauh dari pria itu. Geranat meledak tepat di tempat Gin berdiri. Api pun tersulut dan membesar di sana.

"Conan, ayo!" seru Kaito.

Conan berlari secepat mungkin ke mobil dan segera masuk ke bagian belakang mobil. Lalu, disusul Kaito yang langsung menutup pintu.

Shinichi pun menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam dan melaju cepat meninggalkan markas Organisasi Hitam yang terbakar karena terkena api yang timbul dari hasil ledakan geranat lemparan Kaito tadi.

Para makhluk kanibal sempat mengejar mereka, tapi hanya sebentar karena Shinichi benar-benar ngebut dengan kecepatan lebih dari 100 km per jam. Akhirnya mereka pun lolos.

**~Black Virus~**

Gin muncul agak jauh dari bangunan markas yang sudah terbakar seluruhnya. Baik rekan-rekannya maupun para monster pemakan manusia itu, terbakar di dalamnya.

"Kakak!" Pria berbadan gemuk yang juga bersetelan hitam seperti dirinya, Vodka, muncul dari balik semak-semak di belakang. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa begitu ribut-" Dia terkejut saat melihat bangunan markas Organisasi yang sudah terbakar.

Gin hanya diam. Matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat selongsong peluru yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Dia mengambil selongsong itu dan memeriksanya. Sekilas tidak beda jauh dengan selongsong peluru pada umumnya. Hanya saja dia bisa melihat ada perbedaan dengan selongsong yang satu itu.

"Kuroba...," desisnya.

Selongsong itu diremasnya dengan kuat. Dari celah tangannya kemudian turun semacam butiran pasir berwarna sama dengan selongsong peluru itu.

"Kita pergi!" titah Gin sambil melangkah memasuki semak-semak. Vodka segera menyusulnya.

**~Black Virus~**

Shinichi merem mobil yang dikendarainya setelah tiba di pinggir sebuah lapangan luas yang jauh dari daerah perkotaan. Tak ada lagi para makhluk kanibal yang mengikuti mereka. Semua penumpang kemudian keluar dari mobil. Ran keluar sambil menghela nafas lega. Dia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Ini perjalanan tertegang yang pernah kualami," gumamnya.

Ai berjalan agak jauh ke depan mobil. Jauh di ujung jalan sana, dia bisa melihat dinding tinggi. Itu dinding perbatasan untuk memasuki wilayah Osaka. Seharusnya dinding itu tidak ada. Tapi, karena sekarang sedang mengalami pandemik, dinding itu dinaikkan untuk mencegah orang-orang luar, terutama yang terinfeksi, masuk begitu saja. Mereka pastinya akan menjalani pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu saat mau masuk agar memastikan tidak menginfeksi penduduk di sana.

"Jadi, Ai, bagaimana hasil penelitianmu selama di sana?" tanya Conan ketika tiba di sebelah Ai.

"Aku sudah menemukan penawarnya," jawab Ai penuh percaya diri.

Conan tercengang. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, sayangnya sampelnya dan juga datanya sudah dihancurkan saat labku diserang monster tadi," jawab Ai. Tapi, dengan wajah sangat tenang.

Conan menatap tidak percaya. "Tapi, wajahmu menunjukkan tidak merasa kehilangan sama sekali."

"Memang," sahut Ai.

"Kalau begitu di mana obatnya sekarang?" tanya Conan, sedikit menuntut.

Ai menyeringai. Kedua tangannya memegang wajah Conan. "Kau mau tahu?"

Conan langsung agak mundur begitu Ai bertindak aneh seperti itu. Ai tiba-tiba menciumnya singkat, lalu berbisik, "Kaulah obatnya. Ada di dalam tubuhmu."

Setelah itu Ai kembali ke mobil sambil tersenyum riang. Sementara Conan mematung di tempat dengan wajah yang merah padam. Kaito berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat reaksi adiknya itu. Sedangkan Ran dan Shinichi hanya terkekeh pelan.

_**To be continued...**_

Maaf bagi yang sudah lama menunggu kelanjutannya. Biarpun lama, yang penting masih mau dilanjutkan.

Sekarang ke _review_:

To **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**: Sudah terjawab dalam cerita di atas.

To **Kuninobu-san**: Terima kasih pujiannya. Pairingnya memang sesuai yang diduga. Panjang pendeknya cerita, tergantung inspirasi yang datang.

To **Tri**, **Airin kuroba**, **Kudo tantei**, dan **Kudo shin**: Sudah di-update, nih. Sori, lama.

To **maple-syrop**: Terima kasih ^^

To **Kuroba conan**: Maaf, baru update sekarang.

To **opin-chan**: Sudah terjawab di cerita.

To **amel conaners**: Sudah update.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Maaf, ya, kalau telatnya sangat lama. Terima kasih telah membaca...

~Princess Fantasia~


	11. Act 11: The Field

**Act 11: The Field**

Conan duduk benar-benar merapat dengan pintu mobil. Dia terlihat gugup dan terus menatap keluar jendela. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sekarang duduk di sebelah Ai, namun gadis itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Conan jadi heran bagaimana gadis itu masih bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja setelah apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

Conan terbayang kembali ke kejadian tadi di mana Ai menciumnya. Wajahnya jadi kembali memerah dan dia semakin gugup. Dia pun harus "berterimakasih" pada Kaito yang telah membuatnya duduk di sebelah Ai. Kakaknya itu, yang dengan jelas sekali sengaja, menyebarkan seluruh senjata yang dibawanya di seluruh tempat duduk belakang dan menyuruh Conan duduk di depan bersama Ai. Conan cuma pasrah karena dia tidak ingin sampai menghancurkan mobil gara-gara ulah kakaknya itu. Perjalanan menuju perbatasan 'kan masih jauh.

"Hei, ini cuma perasaanku atau jarak ke perbatasan jauh sekali?" tanya Ran, memecah kesunyian yang sejak setengah jam lalu menyelimuti. "Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi dengan mobil menuju Osaka. Biasanya naik pesawat. Tidak kusangka jaraknya lebih jauh dari kelihatannya."

"Ya, memang jaraknya sangat jauh," kata Kaito. "Butuh waktu 2 jam untuk sampai kalau dengan kecepatan seperti ini."

"Kau sudah pernah ke sana dengan mobil?" tanya Shinichi.

"Cukup sering," jawab Kaito. "Aku melakukannya karena hanya ingin melihat pemandangan ini." Dia menoleh ke luar jendela.

Ran pun menoleh juga ke luar jendela. Pemandangan rumput yang luas dan tenang dengan beberapa pohon yang tumbuh jarang begitu menyejukkan mata. Pemandangan itu terasa cukup menenangkan jiwa setelah banyak hal yang terjadi di kota sebelumnya. Ketenangan seperti inilah yang ingin dicapai begitu masalah pandemik selesai.

"Benar juga," sahut Ran. "Kalau dari pesawat, pemandangan ini tidak akan bisa terlihat. Mungkin berikutnya, saat semua ini selesai, aku akan coba pergi lewat darat lagi. Aku yakin saat itu terasa lebih menyenangkan."

Semuanya juga berharap yang sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Osaka, bagaimana kabar Profesor, ya?" gumam Conan. Dia baru teringat pada pengasuhnya itu sekarang.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Ai tanpa menatap Conan. "Di Osaka 'kan aman."

"Tapi... aku yakin Profesor akan sangat khawatir pada kita. Ng?" Conan mendengar suara desingan mesin dari jauh di belakang. Dia mengeluarkan kepalanya ke jendela dan melihat ada apa di belakang sana.

Ada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang sedang mengejar mereka. Ada juga motor yang melaju lebih cepat mendekat. Conan pikir itu penduduk kota yang masih selamat yang segera menyusul setelah melihat kepergian kelompoknya, tapi dia langsung menyangkalnya saat si pengendara motor membidikkan sebuah pistol ke arahnya. Conan langsung menarik diri ke dalam mobil tepat saat beberapa tembakan di lepas oleh si pengendara motor. Penumpang yang lain jadi kaget saat peluru mengenai mobil. Shinichi pun hampir membuat mobil bebelok masuk ke lapangan.

"Siapa yang menembak kita?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada panik setelah berhasil menstabilkan laju mobil yang dikendarainya.

Kaito mengeluarkan teropongnya dan meneropong para pengendara yang ada jauh di belakang mereka itu. Dia tersentak. "Itu Gin dan rekannya!" serunya.

"Yang benar saja!" geram Shinichi.

"Mereka pasti mengejar obatnya!" kata Ran.

Tembakan dilepas lagi. Kaca mobil belakang kena dan hancur berkeping-keping. Semua sontak menunduk. Kaito mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mulai membalas tembakan. Tapi, tembakannya mudah dihindari hanya dengan sedikit bergeser oleh Gin. Kaito mendecih kesal.

"Kita tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan serangan jarak jauh," kata Conan. "Aku akan menghadapinya."

"Jangan gila, Conan!" bentak Kaito. "Kau itu belum lama selesai bertarung melawah Gin. Dan sekarang kau mau melawannya lagi?"

"Tidak masalah bagiku," ucap Conan tenang. "Aku ini petarung."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Conan. Aku tidak begitu khawatir saat yang kau hadapi adalah para kanibal. Tapi, Gin itu lain lagi. Tadi saja kau hampir kalah kalau tidak kubantu."

"Kalau begitu, bantu saja seperti tadi!" Conan langsung menyambar Sky Board-nya yang diletakkan tepat di belakang tempat duduknya, lalu membuka pintu dan melompat keluar sambil meluncur di atas papan seluncurnya itu.

"Ah, sial! Aku lupa menyimpan papan seluncurnya!" rutuk Kaito. Dia, sejak bertemu Conan di kereta, telah menyimpan Sky Board Conan diam-diam karena Conan sendiri terlalu sibuk mengurus para makhluk kanibal sampai tidak memperhatikan kendaraan kesayangannya itu.

Ai segera menutup kembali pintu mobil yang dibuka oleh Conan itu dan melihat bocah kacamata itu meluncur cepat menuju ke arah anggota Organisasi Hitam yang sedang mengejar.

"Putar balik, Shinichi! Kita kejar Conan!" titah Ran. Dia begitu cemas pada Conan. Dia pun sudah tahu seperti apa Gin tadi saat melihatnya bertarung melawan Conan sebelumnya.

"Tidak perlu!" cegah Ai cepat. "Percayakan saja padanya."

"Tapi, Ai..."

"Aku percaya padanya."

Ran pun jadi diam saja.

"Kau begitu percaya padanya," kata Kaito.

"Aku tidak akan meragukannya lagi," ucap Ai. Dia melihat Conan yang sudah hampir dekat dengan Gin. Dia akan percaya dan akan selalu begitu seterusnya. "Conan..."

"Oke... Kalau begitu aku akan membantu mengurus yang satunya." Kaito berbalik sambil memunculkan senapan sniper dan mulai membidik mobil hitam yang dikendarai oleh rekan Gin, Vodka.

**~Black Virus~**

Conan mengangkat kedua pistolnya ke depan dan mulai menembak Gin yang juga menembaknya di saat yang sama. Mereka saling menghindar dengan tetap saling menembak sampai mereka saling melewati.

Conan merem kuat lajunya. Begitu pun Gin yang mengehentikan laju motornya.

"Kakak!" Vodka juga menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kejar Sherry! Biar aku yang mengurus bocah ini," titah Gin.

"Baik!" sahut Vodka yang kembali melaju mengejar teman-teman Conan.

Conan diam membiarkan Vodka pergi.

"Kau tidak menghalanginya?" tanya Gin.

"Dia bisa dengan mudah kuurus setelah kau," jawab Conan dengan nada serius.

Conan melajukan papan seluncurnya dengan cepat. Gin juga melajukan motornya langsung dengan kecepatan tinggi. Begitu mereka sudah sejajar, mereka saling membidikkan senjata mereka dari jarak yang cukup dekat ke arah kepala. Lalu, melepaskan tembakan bersama. Karena kemampuan mereka juga sama-sama tinggi, mereka pun saling menghindari tembakan juga.

Conan terus melaju, tapi dengan melaju mundur. Dia menembak Gin yang baru memutar balik motornya untuk mengejar Conan. Beberapa tembakan mengenai motornya. Yang mengarah ke tubuhnya, dihindarinya.

Gin membalas tembakan. Conan menghindarinya. Namun, dia tidak menyangka Vodka akan membantu. Dia baru menyadari saat Vodka sudah melemparkan sebuah geranat ke arahnya. Geranat meledak di dekatnya. Dia terlempar dan terseret di atas jalan.

"Conan!" jerit Ran saat melihat ada ledakan di dekat Conan melalui kaca spion. Dia sontak menoleh ke belakang.

Ai juga terkejut melihat ledakan itu. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Tapi, dia tetap mempercayainya karena dia yakin Conan mampu melewatinya.

"Sialan!" Kaito membidik Vodka dan menembak.

Peluru menembus kaca mobil, tapi tidak mengenai Vodka.

"Cih!" Kaito menembak lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tapi, Vodka menghindarinya dengan membelokkan mobilnya.

Terlihat pria gemuk itu mengeluarkan pistol revolver dan membidik. Kaito langsung berseru, "Menunduk!"

Peluru-peluru tembakan mengenai bagian belakang mobil. Setelah berhenti, Kaito kembali membidik dan menembak.

Ai pindah ke kursi belakang dan membantu Kaito menembak Vodka yang masih ngotot mengejar dengan menggunakan pistolnya. Kaito cuma tersenyum sambil tetap menembak.

**~Black Virus~**

Conan bergerak bangun sambil menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya yang agak pening. Telinganya juga berdengung karena suara ledakan geranat yang meledak di dekatnya. Dia mendengar suara motor Gin yang berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Baru juga dia mengangkat kepalanya, Conan sudah dihujani tembakan oleh Gin. Untunglah dia masih bisa bergerak cepat menghindari tembakan. Dia berlari sambil menyambar salah satu pistolnya yang terlempar agak jauh darinya. Lalu, dia menembak beberapa kali ke arah Gin.

Gin menghindari dengan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya sambil melempar pistolnya yang tidak lagi berpeluru dan bergerak maju dengan cepat. Dia melancarkan pukulan yang kuat ke arah Conan. Conan melompat mundur. Pukulan Gin menghantam aspal jalan hingga berlubang. Lalu, dengan cepat dia mencabut tangannya yang tertanam di dalam aspal jalan dan menyambar Conan yang masih tengah melayang tepat di kepalanya dan menghantamnya ke atas jalan hingga jalan membentuk kawah saking kerasnya hantamannya.

Conan mengerang kesakitan tanpa suara. Kepalanya terus ditekan dan diremas kuat oleh Gin yang menyeringai menikmati perbuatannya. Conan berusaha melepas cengkeraman Gin, tapi tidak bisa. Gin terlalu kuat. Pistol miliknya juga terlepas dari tangannya saat dibanting tadi dan terlempar jauh.

"Kau itu cuma anjing taruhan Organisasi. Tapi, di antara semua anjing taruhan, cuma kau yang bisa lolos dari seranganku dulu. Aku salut padamu, C-1. Aku pun membiarkanmu bebas sebelumnya saat membawa Sherry karena tujuanku saat itu hanyalah membawa Sherry. Tapi, sekarang kau juga menjadi tujuanku karena kulihat kau sudah jauh berbeda saat pertempuran sebelumnya." Cengkeraman Gin semakin kuat.

Tubuh Conan semakin mengejang karena menahan sakit. Tengkoraknya serasa hampir remuk.

"Sebenarnya aku juga heran padamu yang mau menolong Sherry setelah apa yang dia perbuat sampai terjadi pandemik seperti ini," sambung Gin. "Apa yang mau membuatmu menolongnya sampai seperti ini? Kau tertarik padanya?"

Conan tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap marah pada Gin.

"Kurasa aku benar. Itu artinya dia bisa menjadi sandera yang bagus agar kau mau kembali ke dalam Organisasi," desis Gin sambil menyeringai.

Tangan Conan tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan Gin dan berhasil mendorongnya sedikit demi sedikit. Gin agak terkejut.

"Tidak akan... kubiarkan... kau... menyentuh Ai!" Conan menghempaskan tubuh Gin dengan kuat. Pria itu terlempar cukup jauh, namun masih bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sehingga berhasil mendarat dengan kedua kakinya.

Conan berdiri. Tatapannya sudah menjadi tatapan membunuh. Dia melesat maju seraya melancarkan serangannya. Gin tidak mau kalah. Dia juga maju dan melancarkan serangannya. Kedua serangan mereka berbenturan dan menghasilkan dentuman besar sampai debu dan puing tanah berterbangan tinggi di udara.

Ai, Kaito, dan Ran tercengang melihat kepulan debu tersebut jauh di belakang.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Shinichi yang melihat kepulan debu tersebut dari kaca spion.

"Gin benar-benar tidak segan-segan," desis Kaito sambil tetap menembak Vodka.

Ai semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pistolnya.

_Conan..._

**~Black Virus~**

Conan berlari keluar dari kepulan debu. Dia berlari ke tempat pistolnya tergeletak. Tepat saat tangannya berhasil meraih pistolnya, Gin juga keluar dari kepulan debu dengan melompat tinggi di udara. Conan langsung membalikkan badannya dan menembak Gin yang masih melayang di udara. Semua tembakannya mengenai tubuh Gin, tapi pria itu seperti tidak merasakannya. Dia terus meluncur ke arah Conan berada.

Segera Conan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sesaat sebelum Gin mendarat dengan keras dan menghasilkan dentuman yang besar dan berkawah cukup dalam. Conan berlari menyambar pistolnya yang satu lagi. Dia kembali menembak. Kali ini tembakannya dihindari oleh Gin. Pria itu mengelak dengan cepat sambil berlari cepat ke arah Conan. Dia melancarkan pukulan yang langsung dielak oleh Conan dengan menunduk. Conan segera berlari ke samping sambil menembak lagi ke arah kepala Gin.

Pelipis Gin terkena serempetan peluru dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Namun, luka itu tertutup dengan cepat. Conan tercengang. Ternyata selain yang paling kuat dalam Organisasi, pemulihan lukanya juga cepat. Sama seperti dirinya yang sekarang. Tapi, bedanya Gin tanpa menggunakan obat. Dan itu artinya luka tembakan di tubuhnya yang tadi juga sudah sembuh. Pantas Gin bisa-bisanya menerima begitu saja tembakannya itu. Kalau begini kenyataannya, kelihatannya pertarungan akan lebih sulit dari yang diperkirakan.

Gin menyeka darah yang ada di wajahnya itu. Matanya semakin menyorot tajam.

"Makhluk apa kau sebenarnya?" desis Conan semakin waspada.

Gin tidak menjawab. Dia berlari maju lagi dan menyerang Conan yang tak lagi bisa menghindarinya. Mereka pun bertarung dalam jarak dekat. Conan menggunakan gaya _gun battle_ di mana dirinya melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat dengan dikombinasikan tembak pistolnya. Gaya bertarung seperti itu yang sering dia gunakan saat berada di Organisasi dulu. Sedangkan Gin masih dengan tangan kosong. Tapi, pertarungan tetap berlangsung sengit tanpa ada yang mau mengalah.

Di luar dugaan Gin memiliki sebuah pisau belati yang dia sembunyikan di sabuk belakangnya. Karena pakaiannya yang panjang, bagian belati itu disimpan jadi tidak terlihat. Gin mencabutnya dan menghunuskannya. Conan yang tersadar tepat waktu berhasil membelokkan arah belati tersebut dengan menggunakan bagian atas pistolnya. Arah hunusannya menjadi melenceng ke samping atas.

Tangan Conan lain yang masih bebas, membidikkan pistolnya ke kepala Gin yang terlihat agak lengah setelah pisaunya dibelokkan. Namun, rupanya Gin masih bisa mendapatkan fokusnya kembali dan menangkap tangan Conan yang membidikkan pistol itu ke arah atas sesaat sebelum pistol ditembakkan.

Pada tangannya yang ditahan itu, Conan melepas pegangan pistol tapi membiarkan jari telunjuknya tetap di pelatuk. Moncong pistolnya turun ke bawah tepat ke arah Gin. Jari telunjuknya lalu menekan pelatuknya dan tembakan mengenai bahu Gin. Gin melepas cengkeramannya dan bergerak menjauh.

Darah menetes dari ujung jari Gin. Tanpa ragu dan juga tanpa terlihat sakit, Gin mengambil peluru yang tertanam cukup dalam di bahunya itu dan melemparnya ke tanah. Dia lalu menggerakkan bahunya sebentar. Tulang-tulangnya berbunyi cukup nyaring.

Conan mulai meyakini kalau Gin ini cukup mustahil baginya untuk dikalahkan. Pria itu sama sekali tidak terlihat kelelahan. Sedangkan dirinya sudah mulai agak letih. Kalau begitu terus, dia tidak akan bisa menyusul teman-temannya untuk menolong mereka. Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau Kaito yang memiliki persenjataan lengkap yang entah dia simpan pada bagian mana tubuhnya itu, bisa lebih bermanfaat karena dia sudah melihat kemampuan pemuda yang menurutnya agak tidak jelas itu. Dia tidak akan memaafkan kalau sampai teman-temannya ada yang terluka.

**~Black Virus~**

Kaito mendadak merasa merinding dan perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ai yang menyadari perubahan air muka Kaito yang menjadi aneh.

"Entahlah... Rasanya seperti ada yang sedang mengancamku dari suatu tempat," jawab Kaito yang sudah berfirasat kalau itu adalah Conan.

Ai cuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena ucapan Kaito itu terdengar agak membingungkan baginya.

Mereka kembali fokus menembaki Vodka yang masih gigih mengejar mereka. Padahal mobil antiknya itu sudah penuh lubang. Tapi, aneh juga kalau mobil itu masih bisa melaju secepat ini dengan kondisi seperti itu. Mesinnya bisa saja sudah ada yang terkena tembakan, 'kan?

Mereka sudah mencoba menembaki ban mobil, tapi Vodka dengan lihai membelokkan mobilnya sehingga peluru tidak mengenai ban. Ai lama-lama jadi kesal juga. Dia kemudian masuk sebentar dan muncul kembali dengan sebuah peluncur roket di tangannya. Kaito terlonjak kaget.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?!"

"Kau meninggalkannya tergeletak di bawah," jawab Ai yang sudah bersiap menembak.

"Heh? Eh? Tung—"

Terlambat bagi Kaito untuk mencegah. Ai sudah meluncurkan roketnya. Vodka segera membelokkan mobilnya, tapi roket tetap mengenai bagian samping mobilnya dan membuatnya terlempar ke udara dan berputar beberapa kali sampai mendarat keras di atas tanah.

Setelah cukup lama mendarat, mereka bisa melihat Vodka berjalan keluar mobil dan menjauh sebelum mobil meledak.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Ai," ucap Kaito, menatap pucat ke arah Ai.

"Kau 'kan yang mengajarkanku begitu," sahut Ai sambil kembali duduk.

"Heh? Aku?" Kaito menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa itu ada benarnya," kata Shinichi.

"Ya, itu benar," sahut Ran setuju.

"Memangnya sejak kapan?" tanya Kaito yang tidak terima dianggap telah mengajarkan hal gila itu pada Ai.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang menembakkan peluncur roket saat kita keluar dari stasiun kereta?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada menyindir.

Kaito terdiam. Dia menyerah. Dia akui memang telah melakukan hal itu. Tapi, tidak menyangka Ai akan menirukannya semudah itu. Gadis itu pun tidak terlihat ragu saat menembak. Dia seperti sudah yakin ingin membunuh Vodka dengan peluncur roket itu.

"Sayang sekali dia berhasil lolos," umpat Ai.

Kaito akhirnya yakin Ai benar-benar ingin membunuh rekan Gin itu. Gadis yang mengerikan.

Shinichi menghentikan mobilnya saat merasa sudah berada cukup jauh dari tempat Vodka. Kemudian semua penumpang keluar dan melihat ke belakang.

"Conan belum kembali," gumam Ran cemas.

"Gin tidak seperti para makhluk kanibal. Dia kuat dan masih berakal. Jadi, dia tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan," jelas Kaito.

"Memangnya sekuat apa Gin itu sebenarnya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Gin itu... merupakan yang paling kuat di Organisasi setahuku," jawab Ai. "Dia adalah monster yang sesungguhnya tanpa perlu menjadi seperti para makhluk kanibal."

"Itu artinya... dia yang memimpin Organisasi?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Bukan," sangkal Ai, "tapi orang lain. Hanya saja orang itu tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya. Informasi mengenainya juga hampir tidak ada. Jadi, aku tidak tahu seperti apa dia. Orang itu pun mengatur Organisasi hanya melalui telepon selama ini."

"Orang yang mengerikan sekaligus kuakui dia hebat," ucap Shinichi cukup kagum. "Bisa mengatur organisasinya tanpa perlu bertindak langsung. Hanya memberi perintah melalui telepon. Padahal organisasi yang dijalankannya itu tergolong besar, 'kan? Orang itu... kurasa dialah yang pantas disebut monster karena dia bisa mengendalikan orang seperti Gin hanya dengan melalui telepon."

Samar-samar terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi keempatnya. Suara baling-baling helikopter yang berputar cepat. Mereka semua berbalik dan melihat beberapa helikopter datang dari arah perbatasan Osaka. Semuanya tercengang.

Shinichi menyipitkan matanya. "Mungkinkah..."

Kaito bersandar di mobil sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Senyum lega terbentuk di bibirnya. "Bantuan akhirnya tiba."

"Akhirnya..." Ran tersenyum lega juga.

Ai, dia cuma bersikap biasa.

"Oi! Kudo! Ran!" Seseorang dari salah satu helikopter terlihat bergelantungan di pintu sambil melambaikan tangan. Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dan juga mengenakan topi.

Shinichi membalas lambaian tangan dengan semangat saat tahu siapa itu. Teman sekaligus saingannya dalam menjadi detektif remaja. "Hattori!"

Semua helikopter mendarat. Beberapa petugas kesehatan, polisi, dan juga tentara turun dari helikopter. Mereka memeriksa para remaja yang mereka temukan itu. Setelah dipastikan mereka tidak terinfeksi, Heiji Hattori, nama lengkap si pemuda kenalan Shinichi dan Ran itu, diberi izin untuk menghampiri mereka. Tentu saja yang dihampiri pertama adalah Shinichi.

"Aku hampir tidak percaya saat tahu ada yang selamat dan salah satunya itu kau. Padahal kudengar kalau di Kota Beika sudah tidak ada lagi manusia yang tersisa sekarang," kata Heiji.

"Ya, kami berhasil lolos karena mendapat bantuan dan saling bekerja sama—" jelas Shinichi.

"Hei, sapa menyapanya kita tunda dulu. Kita harus menjemput Conan sekarang!" kata Ran menyela. "Dia masih belum kembali!"

"Conan?" Heiji belum tahu siapa itu.

"Dia bocah SMP yang bersama kami juga. Tapi, kami berpisah karena diserang oleh anggota dari sebuah organisasi dan organisasi itu merupakan dalang dari semua pandemik ini," jelas Shinichi.

Ai meremas pergelangan tangannya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Shinichi. Sebab sebenarnya dialah dalangnya. Tapi, Shinichi tidak mengatakan kalau itu dirinya, melainkan Organisasi. Dia yakin pemuda itu sengaja melakukannya.

Beberapa petugas terlihat heboh sendiri saat melihat ada kepulan asap yang muncul dari kejauhan sehingga semuanya juga melihat ke sana. Ran semakin cemas dan panik.

"Kita jemput Conan sekarang!"

"Kurasa tidak bisa," kata Kaito yang menatap serius ke arah belakang. "Kita kedatangan tamu."

Semuanya melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Kaito dan menemukan Vodka sedang mengendarai sebuah helikopter militer. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Vodka menembakkan beberapa rudal dan mengenai semua helikopter. Semua orang yang berada di dekat helikopter menjauh sebisa mungkin.

"Seharusnya aku membunuhnya," geram Ai.

"Yah... Kita hadapi saja dia lagi sampai Conan kembali," ucap Kaito yang terlihat bersiap untuk menikmati pertarungan.

**~Black Virus~**

Conan semakin terlihat lelah. Tenaganya hampir habis. Sedangkan Gin masih terlihat biasa.

"Kau belum menyerah?" tanya Gin.

"Tidak akan sampai kau berhenti mengincar Ai!" jawab Conan. Dia yakin Ai akan diperlakukan buruk bila dia tertangkap sekarang.

Perhatian Gin teralih. Dia menoleh ke samping. "Ada yang datang," gumamnya.

Conan juga menyadarinya. Dia mendengar samar-samar suara derap kaki yang banyak dan terdengar semakin mendekat. Begitu diperhatikan baik-baik arah datangnya suara itu, Conan bisa melihat kalau yang datang itu adalah segerombolan besar para makhluk kanibal. Sepertinya itu para makhluk kanibal dari seluruh kota.

"Astaga..."

_**To be continued...**_

Akhirnya lanjut kembali. Maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu. Aku sempat kehabisan ide sebelumnya. Jadinya baru bisa lanjut sekarang.

Oke, kita ke _review_:

To **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**: Sudah update!

To **aishanara87**: Terima kasih ^^

To **hanz . dfrogz**: Ini sudah lanjut.

To **Kuninobu-san**: Aku tidak kepikiran begitu mengenai Kaito di cerita ini. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mau dia menjadi bagian dari Organisasi Hitam apalagi jadi "Anokata". Ugh... jangan sampai, deh...

To **azlalu**: Sudah update!

To **Wind Knight**: Ai bagian yang mana, ya? ^^;

To **ElsaHolmes**: Sudah, nih...

To **Hanun**: Maaf, ya, sudah menunggu lama...

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu lama. Terima kasih telah membaca...

~Princess Fantasia~


End file.
